WBY The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: De-Aged Dean. Sam, Bobby, Jamie and River try to deal with De-aged Dean. There will be spanking so don't read if you don't like
1. Chapter 1

Title: WBY The Apple Doesn't Far from the Tree

Characters: Sam, Dean, Bobby, Jamie and River Winchester

Summary: I asked for prompts and de-aged Dean sounded like fun. There will be a spanking guys, but I guess you knew that.

XXX

Jamie has heard of it before. River too by proxy. It doesn't mean that they aren't startled as hell when it happens. Well, everyone is startled as hell, everyone except Bobby who seems to think that this kind of stuff just might just be par for the course if you are a Winchester.

Bobby says if there is something supernatural going on, it is bound to find it's way to the Winchester's door and this would be a perfect example of that little hypothesis.

Still, looking at your father as an twelve year old is more than a little strange. Especially since Jamie and River have just turned fifteen.

It is incredibly uncanny looking at Dean Winchester. Other than the fact that his father is a kid, which is unsettling to say the least, it is almost weirder that he looks just like Jamie three years ago. His hair is a shade or two darker than River's surfer blonde hair, which is a little odd; it's hard for Jamie to think of his dad as a blonde. Jamie and he have the same freckles, the same cupid bow mouth and the same brilliant green eyes.

And apparently the same ability to find trouble because Jamie and River are charged with the task of looking out for their father/uncle respectively. It turns out to be far more trouble than any babysitting excursion they've ever been involved in. JR has an older brother and two little brothers, River and Jamie have been called into service to watch the younger Banners in the past.

Watching Jason and Justin Banner is a piece of cake compared to Dean Winchester. And Jason and Justin are twins.

Dean Winchester alone is like a fucking triplet.

The kid saunters into the living room like he's shit on a shingle. He's got a mouth that won't quit and he doesn't believe that he is actually the little Dean version of Dean Winchester. He's been told that he was hit with a spell but he doesn't buy into the scenario. Unfortunately, Gramps is cross-country working a case with Jefferson. Jamie's not sure if his dad meeting his grandfather at his age would be better or worse anyway. Uncle Sam is here - but he and Bobby are trying to figure out how the damn witch Sam and Dean were hunting managed to hex Dean and turn him into an twelve year old. They figure that is the best way to figure out how to reverse the spell. Dean doesn't believe that Sam is his brother, and while he is quite sure that his dad could very well be out of town, he has little or no trust in River and Jamie.

Which is understandable. Once a hunter always a hunter.

But honestly, Sam and Bobby should be here handling the little twerp and Jamie and River working the case because Dean Winchester is hell on wheels.

Jamie wants to call Gramps but he is not going to have a twelve year old be the reason his grandfather has to stop a hunt. Nor is he going to be the one to call Gramps. Gramps doesn't encourage open communication when he is hunting, especially this hunt where babies are getting killed by a baby eating monster.

He can handle his own fucking father as a pre-teen for Christ sake.

"Dude, I don't need no babysitter. What I fucking need is someone to show me where Sammy is."

Jamie sighs, they've been through this before and Dean isn't falling for any of it. "I told you, that big guy was Sammy."

"No fucking way. There is no way my Sammy ever grows into that, that…" words seem to fail Dean. "Giant! The kid barely comes to my hips!"

"I know. It's hard to believe but hey, you even call him Sasquatch."

Dean cocks an eyebrow in Jamie's direction, "Well, that does sound like me," he agrees but then amends his conversation, "But I still ain't buying it."

"Well, look, Dean." Jamie stumbles over the name. He can't call him "Dad" and his name _is _Dean. "Me and River here are the best you got."

"River is a dumb ass name" Dean turns to River, "Who is your mother, some pansy ass tree hugger?"

River folds his face into a bit of a grimace. He has no love loss for Sunshine but watching this twelve year old twit, even if he really is his beloved uncle. bitch her our is unsettling to say the least. "Yeah, yeah she is."

"Figures." Dean mumbles and then leans up against the doorframe in the living room. Not for the first time this morning, Jamie wonders how in the hell this has happened to his dad. Oddly enough, when Dean got whammied, everything got whammied with him – his clothes still fit, he's wearing a soft gray t-shirt and his favorite thread bare jeans and his work boots. Jamie hopes that whenever they reverse this damn spell, his father's jeans come back to regular size. Dad will be pissed if he has to break in a new pair of jeans.

Jamie hasn't told Dean that he is his son, that would just freak the kid out even more so as far as Dean is concerned, Jamie and River are just the kids of other hunters. Bobby and Sam decided that KISS was the only way to make this work. Keep It Simple Stupid. They've told Dean his father is out on a hunt and that Sam is a grown up version of Sammy. Even that was because Sam had no choice, one minute Sam had been reciting an incantation the next his big brother had been mini meed. According to Sam – those first few minutes right after Dean had gotten zapped, he had understood what had happened but that had lasted for just long enough for Sam to pick up his now little brother and hustle him out of the witch's house.

By the time they'd gotten to the truck, Dean had no idea who Sam was and was kicking up a storm. Literally. Sam had gotten his shins clocked so hard they were black and blue. Jamie had laughed when Sam came home, Dean over his shoulder in a fireman carry with his legs duct taped together and Sam limping.

But that was then and this was now.

Now he has a goofy ass little father to watch while Bobby and Sam figured it out. Honestly, Jamie figures the only reason he has any control over the situation is because Dean seemed to believe that Bobby was in fact, Uncle Bobby. An older version but just as crotchety and grumpy. Bobby had been very clear that Dean was to stay at the farm with the boys. When Dean had groused, Bobby had offered a solid clip to Dean's head. Dean had taken it without a rub but even Jamie could see Dean was pissed about the whole situation.

"So I'm a prisoner stuck here on a damn farm."

"It's not so bad," Jamie defends. "Hey, you wanna see the horses?"

"Horses? Why the fuck would I wanna see horses?"

"Jeeze, Da…Dean. You cuss more than I do."

"So what's it to you?"

"I dunno, don't you think your dad would be a little pissed if he heard you throwing F bombs around all over the place."

Dean squints at Jamie, as if Jamie is knowing more than he is letting on. Which is totally right but whatever." "I'm not cussing in front of my dad. I'm cussing in front of a kid that honestly ain't all that much older than me."

"Yeah, well he knows you're here and I bet he'd expect you to keep a civil tongue in your mouth."

"Well, I haven't talked to him so who knows."

Jamie runs a hand through his dark auburn hair. The kid is plucking his nerves. Thank God, River decides to jump in.

"Yeah, well Uncle Bobby has talked to him and he's talked to you so I'm guessing that Bobby would have something to say about it."

Dean shrugs, "Well, that's if you two are rats. And you could be I guess, but why the hell would you wanna tell on me to Bobby? Honor among kids and all that."

River doesn't quite know what to say.

"But we are watching you so, you know, we need to be responsible for you."

"Fuck that. I told you. I don't need no damn babysitter and I sure as hell don't need Thing One and Thing Two to be bossing my ass around."

Jamie sighs, grits his teeth and then decides that food is in order. Food always makes his grown up dad happy, he has no reason to think it won't work for the smaller version, "Why don't you go and watch some TV. River and I can fix you some lunch."

Dean grins then, "I could eat a hamburger. Extra onions!"

River shakes his head. "And a salad okay?"

Dean grimaces, "Sure veggie boy." But he heads into the living room obviously happy with the thought of hamburgers. Jamie hears the TV get turned on and why isn't he shocked to hear Godzilla versus Monthra on surround sound? Jamie heads into the kitchen followed by River, he hears his father yell from the living room.

"Great picture Dude!"

Ah, high def – according to his father, as a kid he was lucky to get two crappy channels! Dean is probably having a cow with the flat screen fifty inch that the whole family bought for each other last Christmas. Luckily they have some frozen burgers that Dean made two weeks ago that are easy enough to de-thaw in the microwave. Jamie pulls out their electric grill and drops four burgers on and closes the top while River works on the salad.

"So what do you think?"

River grunts, a decidedly Winchester like sound. "I think your dad is an asshole."

"Yeah, he kinda is. But he's endearing in a weird way."

"Yeah, like that colt your dad bought a couple of years ago. The Thoroughbred – you remember?"

Jamie did remember, His father had bought the horse off the track for a song. He'd only been a two year old and barely broke…the horse only knew how to run around full speed on a track but other than that? Not much. He'd had no manners, no idea of people space and couldn't stand being cross tied. The colt had broken every cross tie they'd owned. Escaped twice by simply sailing over the four-foot fence that kept Mac and all the other horses in safely and had a habit off dragging you around whenever he wanted to go anywhere.

To eat grass.

To drink water.

Or simply walk where he'd wanted to walk.

It had taken them a year to retrain the goofball but Dean had made sure that it was a priority. He'd been the most patient person Jamie had ever seen. But he'd also been tough with the colt, making sure that he'd understand that there were some things that were unacceptable.

It had worked.

The horse had turned out to be a great jumper, as evidenced by his ability to jump out of every field they put him in. Once he'd learned some manners and a little self- control, they'd sold him to a teenage girl who was riding him in the jumper circuit now and cleaning up in ribbons.

Jamie glances toward the living room. Is his father like that two-year old colt? All piss and vinegar with no self control?

Possibly.

"Hey, Dean, " Jamie yells from the kitchen. "I have some bacon…do you want bacon too?"

There is no reply from the living room and River glances nervously at Jamie. They both bolt for the living room as a single unit.

The TV is blaring but there is no Dean.

Jamie turns to River, "Well, fuck."

XXX

Jamie and River hit the front door as a team, Jamie gestures for River to check the left side of the house and toward the barn. The kid couldn't get that far on foot, even if he's a fast runner, they just need to find out which way he went. He whistles for Cooper. The dog is old but has a nose that won't quit. While he's not used to hunting people, he's been known to find Winchesters before. Maybe he can use him to find his father? To a dog little Dean probably still smells like Dean right?

"Go get Dean." He urges and Cooper thumps his tail happily on the ground his face pure doggy bliss. He loves a job and he loves Dean. Dean who has been sneaking Cooper food from under the table for the past ten years is one of his favorite people. The old farm dog starts off purposefully down the steps a little slow maybe but determined. Jamie grabs his cell and calls River. "I'm taking Cooper to see if he can find Dean. It's worth a shot."

River acknowledges it and says he's going to head toward the barn.

As Jamie follows Cooper he realizes how damn smart Dean is. He's making use of the existing cover and heading for the treeline. Jamie doubts he'd be able to find him if it wasn't for the dog's nose.

The old dog is trotting nose to the ground offering little wuffs of pleasure. It's a game for him and he's enjoying the heck out of it.

Dean can't have more than 10 or 15 minutes on Jamie and that's pushing it. But the kid is moving fast and Cooper is slow. Jamie encourages the old boy to hurry up and Cooper breaks into a lope. Jamie falls into a jog behind him. It kind of reminds of Jamie of the time that Cooper found him in a tornado, urged on by his Uncle Adam. Adam had been about Jamie's age at the time and Jamie had been seven. Both he and Adam had gotten their butts whooped on that one. Adam 'cause he hadn't been watching Jamie well enough and Jamie because he'd ran away. That little tidbit causes Jamie to pick up the pace. He has no intention of getting his ass beat by his grandfather, Sam or Uncle Bobby because his stupid preteen father has decided to run away from home.

Then it occurs to him that his father might wind up getting his ass beat by his Gramps or Bobby or Uncle Sam and that freaks him out even more. The kicker is, it wouldn't surprise Jamie in the least. Bobby had been clear when he told Dean to stay with Jamie and River. Yeah, the kid was confused but an order was an order and no one knows that any better than Dean Winchester.

Suddenly Cooper takes off with a deep, happy bay. He's got to be close.

A moment later, Jamie enters a clearing to find Cooper on top of Dean licking him with happiness. Great strands of slobber are splattered in Dean's hair and despite being a fighter and a Winchester, he apparently has never been taught how to fend off a 125 pound hound mastiff cross that wants nothing better than to lick him to death.

"GET 'IM OFF!" Dean yells, not afraid but pissed. Cooper stops his ministrations for a moment, wondering why Dean is mad at him. He found him! He's a good boy! He's still straddled protectively over the boy but even from Jamie's vantage point he can see that Cooper is puzzled.

Jamie reaches the prone boy and the confused dog. "Good dog!" He ruffles the hound's great mastiff like head and is rewarded with his own greeting of tongue and slobber.

"Mother fucker," Dean is muffled under the weight of Cooper and it sounds more like "Muffafuffa."

"0K, Cooper, leave it."

Cooper reluctantly gets up but settles his ass with a plop in the wildflowers still grinning his doggy grin. He is such a very good dog.

Dean just lays there in the field, wild flowers and dog spit in equal proportions in his hair.

Jamie quickly texts River that he's found the miscreant and then reaches down to haul Dean to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asks allowing a bit of that trademark Winchester growl to project.

"Getting mauled by that damn overgrown mutt!"

Jamie laughs, "That mutt just saved your ass. If Uncle Bobby came home or Sam and you weren't here…" he lets the threat linger unsaid.

"Well, Uncle Bobby ain't here and neither is that jolly green giant you call Sam. So let me go."

"Uh, uh," Jamie closes his grip around his father's bicep. It's all muscle and that doesn't surprise Jamie. He's been training as a Winchester since he was old enough to do push ups. Obviously when Gramps said that Dean was raised the same way, he wasn't kidding.

Suddenly Dean whirls and almost succeeds pulling out of his grasp. Apparently his father has decided that if he can't run away, he is going to fight his way out of this crazy place.

Unfortunately, Dean trained Jamie and this Dean, while capable, doesn't have the knowledge that adult Dean had to impart on his son.

The fight is a struggle though. Jamie has a good thirty pounds on Dean and he is all muscle, but he is not fighting for his life like Dean apparently is doing. The kid is a whirling dervish, complete with moves so dirty they would be outlawed in MMA arenas.

By time Jamie has him subdued, River is almost to the field and Jamie is nursing a bite mark on his right arm and a nasty case of crushed balls. He just couldn't bring himself to kick his own father in the balls but Dean has no such inner dialog when it comes to fighting. Jamie gratefully relinquishes him to River.

"Watch him. I'm not sure he's had his shots."

River grimaces but takes a firm grip on Dean only to be rewarded by a powerful uppercut that almost flattens him.

"Why you little shit!" River spins Dean around and plants a flurry of spanks on his uncle's ass. Jamie is so shocked all he can do is stand there. Or maybe whimper there, cause his balls are on fire and there is blood dripping from the bite mark on his arm.

Apparently River has no problem offering his uncle an honest to God beat down, right there in the middle of a field of wild flowers. Dean is howling and skipping around River trying to evade the older boy's hand but River is having none of it. If Jamie wasn't still trying to breathe he might say something but all he can do is watch it unravel in front of his very eyes still semi crouched and breathing through his nose.

River has never spanked anyone, not to Jamie's knowledge, but he appears to be a natural because he is laying it on heavy and thick. Dean, on the other hand, seems to be a pro at avoiding his nephews blows because despite River's best efforts only one out of every three slaps appears to hit his father's ass.

Suddenly River seems to have an epiphany. He grabs Dean and hauls him over to a downed tree pulling his own belt off as he does so. Dean can see what is happening and he really starts to struggle but River has had it and he simply pulls the smaller boy over his lap and proceeds to whale on his ass with his belt.

It's not bare assed but it has to hurt because Dan decides to let out a yelp. Then a yell as his nephew proceeds to blister his ass in true Winchester fashion.

Poor Cooper starts to whine. They usually have to put him outside when Jamie or River are getting their asses beat, the dog just gets too upset to have him hanging around. He's trying to crowd River and lick Dean's face as Dean starts to cry.

River turns to look at Jamie. " Grab, Coop, I don't wanna smack him!"

Jamie blindly follows River's suggestion and hauls the big dog out of River's swinging range. He is starting to breath normally again.

"River…River, let up a bit will ya?" Jamie yells over the commotion. Cooper is straining against Jamie whining at his master's growing intensity of yelling.

"Let up? He fucking ran away from us. It if hadn't been for Cooper he'd be gone and than Dad would be kicking my fucking ass. And yours too. Then Gramps would come home and beat all three of us. No, it's better to get this over now before anyone is the wiser."

Dean yells from his undignified position over his nephew's lap. "I'm the wiser. Get the fuck off me you tree hugging hippie!"

That just makes River spank harder, "I'm not the tree hugger my mom is. And you of all people should know, never antagonize the person who is whipping your butt." Just to prove his point River puts more effort into the next few swings. It's obvious to Jamie because his father really yells when the next few smacks hit across his ass.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm tapping out!"

River roars at his uncle, "This is not a fistfight, Dean. There is no tapping out. I'm beating your ass because you ran away after Sam and Bobby told you to keep your ass at home and listen to me and Jamie."

"Semantics!" Dean yells. It's punctuated by another yip as the belt lays a scathing swipe over his ass.

That just seems to get River angrier.

By now Cooper is barking. Huge deep barks of anger! HE FOUND THE LITTLE DEAN AND NOW RIVER IS BEATING HIM.

It is all Jamie can do to hold the dog back. Cooper would never bite River but he would run his big mastiff ass over to him and knock him off the downed tree.

Then Cooper stops barking and turns toward the path to the field, ears cocked at a jaunty angle. Someone is coming and Jamie can't think of anyone besides Bobby or Sam.

Sure enough Bobby Singer walks into the field obviously following the trail made by the oh so inelegantly pondering mastiff.

"Boys!" Bobby yells when he catches sight of the field, the dog and River, Jamie and Dean. Jamie is sure they make quite a picture.

Bobby reaches them in a few short strides and pulls River off of Dean. That seems to calm Cooper down but it does nothing to stop Jamie's testicular pain or River's anger.

"Bobby!" River sounds truly shocked. Jamie figures that keeping Dean over his lap and beating his ass must have taken a bit more concentration than River anticipated.

"What are you doing, boy?" Bobby demands as he both shakes Dean and glares at River.

"I'm beating Dean's ass that's what!" River eyeballs his surrogate uncle.

"And why do you feel that spanking Dean in a field of flowers with that damn dog barking his ass off is a smart idea?"

River huffs, "Smart has nothing to do with it Uncle Bobby. Dean tried to run away. Would've too except that Cooper wasn't about to let his damn meal ticket get very far."

Bobby glares at Jamie then, "And what were you two idjits doing?"

"Making lunch, Bobby, I swear." Jamie means it too. Bobby doesn't get riled up all that often. Oh, he's grumpier than a bear with a thorn in his paw but he's a harmless sort for the most part. Still, Bobby is well _Bobby,_ and as such has carte blanche to deal with whatever Winchester he sees fit however he sees fit. Usually, it means some creative punishment involving Latin and books but he's been known to spoon a kid. Since there is no spoon dangling from his belt who knows what he would grab to use as a ass beating tool. There are a lot of branches around and Bobby switching all three of them wouldn't be unheard of.

Instead Bobby just glares at all three boys. "You three get your asses up to the house. If I hear one word from any of you or if you…" he points threateningly at Dean, " take it in your head to run anywhere, I swear to God I will give you a licking that you won't every forget. Got it?"

All three boys answer, "Yes, sir."

It's shocking how Bobby's presence seems to throw a switch in his father's brain. He's been conditioned to follow an older hunter's orders but more than that, it's obvious he cares about Bobby. And believes him.

"Sorry Uncle Bobby." Dean murmurs but follows the older man easily enough.

"You on the other hand," Dean rumbles low next to River, " I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you are gonna have the imprint of my boot on your fucking prostate."

Bobby whirls on Dean, "Boy, what did I say about one word?"

"Sorry, Bobby." Dean does sound contrite and he shuts up but he continues to send scathing daggers at River. River on the other hand says nothing but continues to follow Bobby attempting to re-thread his belt in his hoops as he is walking.

Jamie follows up the little parade as Cooper frolics like a damn puppy around the whole group.

At least someone is happy.

XXX

They walk up to the house, Jamie still limping a bit from Dean's well place kick and Dean limping from River's spanking.

River is fine but Jamie notices his cousin's face blanche when they see Sam waiting on the front porch.

"I see you found them." Sam is talking quietly but that doesn't mean a damn thing.

"Like shootin' fish in a barrel." Bobby walks past Sam and into the house. All three boys file past Sam but only River and Jamie edge past him a little quickly, trying to avoid a slap to the ass for leaving their posts as well as allowing their young charge to cut and run.

Dean straightens himself up and shoulders through the door. Cooper wisely stays out on the front porch. Cooper is no dumb dog.

Sam waits until they are all in the house. He nods to the living room and all three boys settle themselves there. None sit down though. Jamie 'cause his balls hurt, Dean, because Jamie is quite sure his ass is sore and River because he just plain refuses to sit down.

"Do you boys wanna tell me what happened?"

River speaks up, because Sam is his dad and Jamie knows he feels like he's the one who needs to explain the situation.

"We sent Dean into watch TV while we made lunch. Dad, it wasn't our fault. I guess we could have split up and one of us make lunch while the other one watched Dean but we didn't think he would run like that."

Sam looks at his brother, who if Jamie is reading it right, could care less. Dean is quietly defiant as if he understands that he is in hot water but that he feels justified in his disobedience.

"Okay, what next."

"So as soon as we noticed he was gone, I headed to check in the barn and Jamie here took Cooper to look for Dean. He found him in that little meadow between the first row of trees and the second. Jamie called me and when I showed up Dean had just finished kicking the shit out of Jamie, then he slugged me - so I spanked him."

Sam gulps audibly, "You spanked your uncle?"

River straightens up, "Yes, sir. Jamie should probably have some ice on his balls with the way he was doubled over and then Dean started on me. Dad, that kid is a menace."

Jamie glances at Dean who is rolling his eyes. Dean glares at Sam, "Not my fault the baby sitters you picked out couldn't babysit a sack of wet kittens."

Sam shoots a sharp look at Dean. "Don't even go there, Dean. You are more than capable of taking off which is exactly why Jamie and River were here to watch you. You were told to stay here and listen to them."

Dean mumbles low, "Wasn't told by Dad. I listen to Dad not some damn Sasquatch who claims to be my little brother."

Bobby chimes in from the doorway, "What am I? Chopped liver? I told you to keep your narrow little ass right here at this house."

"Well, Dad didn't tell me where he was going and I don't remember him telling me I had to listen to you – at least not this time."

Sam jumps in, "Christ, Dean, when has Dad ever felt he needed to tell either one of us anything. And listening to Bobby is standing orders and you fucking know that. Hell, I knew that when I was your age and you sure as shit know it too."

"Yeah, well – not when shit is this damn nuts. You say you are my brother. I'm being held prisoner on this stupid farm where apparently these dickheads, " he gestures roughly at Jamie and River, "are complete morons."

Jamie interjects, "Found your stupid dumb ass didn't we."

Dean ignores him, "-and Bobby – well you've always been old but, dude…you are _ancient."_

Bobby growls low, "Boy, I've about had it with you and your bullshit. I ain't no spring chicken but I sure as hell ain't too old to turn you over my knee. I've done it before and I sure as shit don't have a problem doing it again."

Dean drops his head and it cracks Jamie up to see his father actually blush, "Sorry, Uncle Bobby."

"Damn straight." Bobby seems a little more relaxed but he still looks more than ready to follow through with his threat.

Dean tries to shift his hips against the sofa and Jamie is surprised that he is moderately satisfied to see his father grimace when his father's whipped ass touches the couch. Jamie thinks the feeling he feels is _smug_. He mulls that word over in his head. Yeah, he's pretty sure smug fits the bill. He feels a little bit bad about it, but his dad getting a spanking by his cousin was really kind of awesome. Especially when he thinks of all the times he's found himself over Dean Winchester's hard lap.

Apparently Sam has made some kind of decision because he walks to Dean, and looms over to his brother, "Do we really have to call Dad while he's on a hunt so that he can straighten you out?"

Dean gulps then, "No, sir."

"You don't have to "sir" me, Dean – I know you don't believe it, but I _am_ Sammy. I gotta tell ya though, Dad isn't gone be happy if I have to call him just to tell him that you won't behave, that you are ignoring Bobby and that you've already run away once. When he gets done this hunt, he's gone come in hot and you are gonna think that little spanking River gave you is gonna be nothing compared to what Dad's gonna do to your ass. You _know _this, so it's up to you. You can get your shit together and listen or I swear to God, I'll call Dad and you are gonna find yourself standing up eating dinners for a week. Right now that's gonna be uncomfortable but when we get this spell reversed you are gonna really feel ridiculous standing for dinner with your ass on fire as a grown man."

"Okay, okay, I got it…SAM." Dean leans on his brother's name. He still isn't buying the whole thing but there is no doubt that he believes that his father will beat his ass for behaving like a little bitch.

"So what am I gonna do with you in the meantime?" Sam looks hard at Dean.

"What do you mean? I told you I'll stay. Jeesh, cut me some slack."

"I'm not cutting you a damn thing. I _know_ you Dean. I know you now and I knew you then. You are a one-man demolition crew unless you are sure that Dad is gonna beat your butt. "

"Yeah, well according to you, he is or will - so I got it."

Jamie really can't believe that his dad is so damn disobedient. Jamie would never behave like his father is behaving but apparently his pint sized father has made a habit of being difficult.

"I mean it Dean. So you better straighten up. If I gotta wallop you before Dad gets home, I'll do it. If Bobby has to beat your ass you know he will too." Then just to drive the point home, Sam finishes with, "What is Dad's rule?"

Dean rolls his eyes but spews his words like a mantra, "'If Bobby or Jim feel the need to spank your ass while you are with them, I will come back and spank you again. We will re-explore your apparent need to ignore their orders and my orders by proxy. You are guests at their home and I expect you boys to behave like it.'"

"Exactly." Sam nods his head. "At least you remember that."

"How could I not, Sam. I've been repeating those words back since I was five." Dean sounds belligerent but not totally disrespectful. It is as if hearing the words come out of his mouth helps remind him of John Winchester and his belief that his children will behave whether he is there or not.

Sam smiles a bit, "Now Dean, Bobby and I are going back to work on some research, we are NOT going to be here to watch you like some damn baby. Jamie and River are going to be here and you are going to listen to them got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Sam rolls his eyes at the "sir" but doesn't say anything. Dean is obviously programmed to sir when he's getting his ass reamed out.

"Jamie and River both have my permission to call Dad if they need to. He's gonna be pissed but not at them at you. You know exactly where that will get you."

Jamie watches his dad grimace. Yeah, Jamie has been on the receiving end of Gramps' spankings. They are never pleasant.

Sam glares at River, Jamie and then finally settles his eyes on Dean. "Are we all clear on this? River and Jamie are in charge and Dean you need to follow their rules. I swear, if Bobby and I come back to anything like just happened, Dean your ass is gonna be busted. Jamie and River, I'm trusting you two to handle what needs to be handled. I want you stay at the house, watch Dean and make damn sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble. I want to make sure neither of you get in any trouble either."

"Awe, c'mon, Uncle Sam," Jamie protests, "We haven't done anything except allow ourselves to be duped by Dean. That's not gonna happen anymore. Besides River and I aren't little kids, we know what we are doing and we know what not to do."

Sam reaches over and ruffles Jamie's hair, "That's true, kiddo but throwing Dean in the mix is always a bit touchy. Are you sure you guys have it."

"Yes, sir." Jamie answers, "Piece of cake."

Famous last words.

XXX

While Dean is apparently reined in a bit after Sam's dressing down he is still obviously pissed at River. In a big way. He seems to tolerate Jamie but when he said he was going to kick River's ass, he obviously meant it. But he also seems to realize that he can't retaliate like he wants to.

It doesn't mean he isn't trying to make River's life as miserable as he can with as little possibility of getting his own ass kicked. It seems to that walking that particular line is something that Dean Winchester seems to be has a lot of experience doing.

It occurs to Jamie that this_ is_ his father. Seeing his dad, normally a pretty level headed and calm man, as a stubborn and reactive boy is kind of hard. Jamie has always been kind of calm and River always a bit more excitable so maybe River is a lot more like his father than he is. It is kind of eye opening. But Jamie is okay with it. He likes to think that while he might be genetically a little programmed for aggressiveness, his father has raised him to a pretty gentle kid. Jamie amends that to himself, _gentle but kickass, _because Jamie is no pushover. Rivernever had that growing up, being as how he was raised by Sunshine. Her idea of teaching River calmness was to offer the kid a hit off of her bong.

Hardly a good influence.

_His _father, on the other hand, was raised by a Gramps, a man who saw nothing but evil everywhere - so Dean's paranoia and fight or flight nature seems appropriate. Maybe Gramps had been a bit tough on both of his boys but he had no choice, his kids needed to be able to fight, to blend, and at times to think on their feet. Dean at twelve, seems to be able to do all of those things. The blending part is apparently not something he is terribly concerned about right now, but Jamie has an idea he could do it if he chose to.

Right now, Jamie feels a bit like a referee between his cousin and his father. While they haven't actually started slugging it out the tension is palpable. Dean has been digging at River continuously and River for the most part, has been ignoring him. Jamie figures that his father is pissed at getting spanked at the hands of a fifteen year old boy and Jamie gets that. But the past three hours have been a continuous lesson in self-restraint by both River and Jamie. Dean on the other hand, seems to be enjoying the fact that River is keeping his cool. It is as if making River lose his shit is a game that Dean is enjoying the hell out of. Jamie knows that Dean is smart because the spanking Dean had earned earlier in the day had been justified and if Dean does something so bad that he deserves one again, well, there will be hell to pay. But if River retaliates and spanks Dean for just some verbal smack down? Well River could find himself ass over his dad's big lap getting his own butt spanked and that is a trip that Jamie is quite sure River would rather not take. He's just as sure that Dean would get a kick out of it.

The life of a Winchester kid can be hard indeed.

Dean is sitting on the couch, booted shoes on the coffee table as all three boys watch Indiana Jones, the first one – which according to Dean, is the best one any way. "So River," Dean asks conversationally, "Have you always been such a daddy's boy?"

River shifts a little uncomfortably. Jamie knows because River_ is_ a daddy's boy, but it's a good thing. Before River came to live with them his life was a wild ride that fluctuated between irresponsible parenting and being left to his own devices. It had made young River sullen and scared something he isn't anymore. Jamie is proud of his cousin, he's tough and a good man to have at your side. He still likes weird emo music and prefers tea to coffee, but that is something Jamie has been slowly working on. There are some things that take time.

Then River says something that Jamie can't believe.

"At least my dad is around for me." He says it nonchalantly as if he is talking about the weather but the reaction from Dean is instantaneous.

"You don't know jack shit about my dad." Dean bristles.

"Actually I do. And he should be here cleaning up your mess instead of me and Jamie."

Jamie's jaw drops open. River loves Gramps as much as Jamie does. He loves grown up Dean too but obviously he just wants to hurt his newest nemesis and if he has to resort to low blows, he will.

Dean stands up and River does too. Jamie just sits and watches. _How bad could it be? _Dean turns away from River for a moment, seems to try to compose himself. Then Jamie can see it. He can see it as clearly as if his father was talking out loud. Bullhorn loud.

_What the fuck?_ is broadcasted from the littlest Winchester and he hits River with a right jab then a flurry of lefts and rights over his kidneys. River seems surprised, which is kind of stupid but maybe it's not the fact that Dean goes for him, more the unprecedented ferocity in the fight.

Dean is enraged.

And good.

He realizes that River has greater reach so he stays in close, punching hard and fast before River even has a chance to get his guard up. It's an old tactic, but a good one in a fistfight. River can't get any momentum because he doesn't have full use of his range. Dean on the other hand is taking every advantage of surprise and his own smaller size to pummel River. Dean has moved onto River's head and throws a solid roundhouse, then a quick upper cut.

John Winchester had been very thorough when teaching his sons to fight.

Finally, River starts to recover from the initial onslaught. It isn't easy though because he's bleeding from a cut over his eye and his nose is dripping blood too. Jamie hasn't even stepped in he's just standing there watching it happen. Jamie figures it is like a car accident. He is stunned.

River lunges at Dean pulling him in closer so now Dean doesn't have any room to move. It is a clinch and River is using his superior body weight and strength to hold the younger boy but Dean is having done of it and he twists his body in a way that causes both he and River to lose their balance and fall on the coffee table.

And break the coffee table.

That seems to startle River but Dean obviously could care less.

It's the broken coffee table that pushes Jamie into action. He reaches down and tries to pull his scrappy little father off of his cousin. Dean turns on Jamie, slams a hard fist to his solar plexus which causes Jamie to woosh out a breath and for the second time in several hours he trying to catch his breath. First his balls now his belly….his father is determined to cause Jamie huge amounts of hurt.

But Jamie is not going to be taken by a damn twelve year old, even if it is his father. He straightens himself up with a noticeable effort and the dives in again, this time pulling Dean off with a yank and throwing him back on the couch. He turns to Dean and with as much Winchester bass he can come up with speaks low, "You move one fucking muscle, kid and I swear I will beat your ass myself."

Whether it is the threat, the tone or simply that Dean has decided the risks outweigh the benefits he stays sullenly in the couch while Jamie reaches down to help River up.

When Jamie gets close enough to River he whispers low, "Why'd you have to go and mention Gramps?"

"'Cause your father is plucking my last nerve."

"How well did that work out for ya?"

"Shut up." River counters but he allows Jamie to help him up. He looks hard at Jamie, "That boy is a menace to society. " River backhands a swipe across his mouth and wipes the dribble of blood from there. Jamie notices the involuntary wince as River's hand touches the split lip.

Dean stretches out on the couch, grins and goes to put his feet back on the coffee table. Then he laughs, "Can't do that can I?"

Jamie turns to Dean, "Yeah, you can't and I'll have you know, you picked that damn coffee table out and you really, really liked it. So you are gonna have to deal with yourself when all of this shit gets fixed."

Dean laughs then again. "Kick my own ass? That sounds awesome."

"You, Da.., _Dean_ are an unusual kid."

"I know…keeps the girls always asking for more and keeps the boys outa my way. I love it.

Jamie shakes his head.

Suddenly River makes a decision, "Look Dean, me talking trash about your dad? Dumb move. I'm sorry. But man, you gotta let up a little bit, we are practically family here, how 'bout we act like it."

Dean seems to roll that around a little in his head. "Okay. Truce."

Jamie breathes a sigh of relief. Knowing that he won't have to break River and Dean apart makes him feel better. He would feel much better if his dad was fixed but _that _hasn't happened yet so he has to make the best of a not so good situation.

A moment later Dean looks quizzically at River. "So dude, if Sammy really is Sasquatch and you are his kid does that mean you are really my nephew?"

River grimaces, "Yeah, yeah it does."

"What about you?" Dean tilts his head in Jamie's direction.

Jamie sighs, he supposes Dean was going to figure it out sometime.

"I'm your son."

Dean laughs then, a belly laugh that resonates through the house, "You've got to be kidding me! My own kid just threatened me with a spanking - How fucking weird is that?"

Jamie laughs too, "Pretty damn weird but you know, we are Winchesters."

River starts laughing too, "I'd say this would be a story to tell your kids but, kind of redundant."

"You know River, you are a pretty funny kid. Must be because you have an awesome uncle."

"Must be."

TBC ? What do ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: WBY The Apple Doesn't Far from the Tree

Characters: Sam, Dean, Bobby, Jamie and River Winchester

Summary: I asked for prompts and de-aged Dean sounded like fun. There will be a spanking guys, but I guess you knew that.

XXX

Now that Dean knows he is Jamie's father, he's decided he's gonna be a dick about it. In a funny way, Jamie supposes but really he is not all that amused.

He keeps saying he's gonna kick Jamie's ass - but both Dean and Jamie know it won't happen. _As if twelve-year old Dean could kick Jamie's ass._

"Fix me a sandwich," Dean demands.

"I don't think so. The last time I went to fix you something to eat you ran away."

"Yeah, but I'm a growing boy and your father. You need to do what I tell ya."

"Think again, I'm bigger than you, that means you gotta do what I say."

"You just wait till I'm all grown up again, I'm gonna remember this blatant disobedience." But Dean is laughing so hard that Jamie thinks he might just have a coronary. Jamie figures it is kind of funny but honestly he's had it with his pain in the ass father.

"Hey, Ocean," Dean turns to River, "What about you? Fix a kid some food huh?"

"Fix your own food. And it is 'River' damn it."

"Well, I knew it was some kind of liquid. I can't believe my baby brother finally got laid and it's with a girl who names her kid after a body of water."

"I can't believe you are such an asshole."

Dean cocks a brow in River's direction. "Dude, you so can believe Imma asshole."

River slumps on the couch, it's true, he can believe that Dean is an asshole. Then it is as if babysitting his uncle has done him in. He sighs and turns to Dean, "Look Dean. Just shut up okay? Why don't you go take a nap or something?"

"Twelve not two, dickwad."

River ignores Dean and turns to Jamie, "I think he's having some kind of allergic reaction, maybe we should give the kid some Benadryl?"

Jamie actually considers it. He could hold Dean down and River could dump the Benadryl down his father's throat. It would give them at least four hours of knock out time and Jamie could use the break.

But drugging your twelve year old father doesn't sound like a good idea. Besides, he's pretty sure the directions for Benadryl are for kids and adults _over_ twelve.

Figures.

There's blessed quiet for about five minutes then Dean jumps up off the couch.

"Guys, we have got to get out of this house, I'm goin' stir crazy."

River looks over at Dean, "Nah, you're just plain crazy."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Lame, dude." Then he asks Jamie, "What do you do for kicks around here?"

"We do nothing. At least not with you." Jamie answers, "We stay here at the house and wait for Uncle Sam and Bobby to come back. "

"Sammy and Uncle Bobby? They could be gone for DAYS. Let's go somewhere, have a little fun."

"Have you lost your mind?" River inquires.

"No, listen." Dean's voice is earnest, "For the first time in forever…I don't have Sammy to watch out for. It's just me. And I for one, ain't gonna hang around this house just waiting for Sasquatch and Bobby to come back."

"So when they do come back, what do you intend to tell them about what you did when they were gone?"

Dean sighs, "First, we'll be back before they even know what happened – so I won't have to tell them a damn thing. Second. It's Sammy and Bobby. They are pushovers."

River looks at his uncle, "I'm not quite sure who you are talking about, but my dad is _not_ a pushover."

"Well, compared to _my _dad he is. Think of it that way."

River obviously can't argue with that logic.

"Look, if we go somewhere - lets say into town, for just a bit, will you shut up and listen to us for the rest of the night?"

Dean looks at Jamie, "Into town? Your little pissant town? That's your idea of a fun night?"

"That's the best we got, town or here."

River grabs Jamie roughly by the shoulder and spins him around. "What the hell are you doing? We are watching Dean. We can't go into town…I don't care how much he whines."

Dean bristles a bit, "This is not whining. This is me trying to get you two stick in the muds to loosen up and have some fun." Then as if to appeal to River's analytical side Dean turns to his nephew, "Look, when are Sammy and Bobby due back?"

"Maybe Monday. It depends on how much information they can find on that witch."

"And Jamie, when is my Dad due back?"

Jamie eye's Dean suspiciously, "Wednesday, maybe."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Christ, I can't believe you are my kid. Look today is only Saturday. Dad coming back on Wednesday is not even a possibility. John Winchester days away are like dog years. He says Wednesday but what he means is NEXT Wednesday. He's on a fucking hunt – where babies are getting eaten. He ain't likely to be home anytime soon. Plus he's with Jefferson. Jefferson is cool and all but he's slower than molasses in winter. At least he was when I knew him, Christ by now, he's probably an inch away from dead."

"Yeah, well, my dad is a little more prompt." River tries to rally.

"So what? That still means we have all of today and tomorrow and probably into Monday. And Christ, if I know Sam, he's probably gonna call you every five minutes to make sure everyone is okay which means we will have plenty of notice before he gets home. And now since you all have those fancy cell phones, we don't even have to hang around a land line to answer it."

"Okay, I get what you are sayin' but there is no way in hell I'm going anywhere but maybe…just maybe into town."

Dean mulls it over, "So how about we bring the party here? I'm sure you guys know some hot chicks….well, I'm pretty sure you do. I mean, you do have my blood in your veins right? We won't have to leave the house so you know, you are keeping the letter of the law"

"Keeping the letter of the law? Christ, Dad…Dean, where did you come up with this stuff? You want us to have a party here?" Jamie looks at his father in complete shock.

"I dunno. A social get together. A meeting of minds. A gathering of sorts. Honestly, I don't care what you call it, but why not?"

"Jesus Dean. You are twelve. What kind of party do you think we can have?"

"I dunno, I may be twelve but I'm a _mature_ twelve and I love older women. Just invite some of your friends. We won't even have to have beer, just you know, chips and dip and hey, maybe your friends will want to go swimming in that pond of yours. I would love to see some girls in bikinis!"

"We don't even have to have beer. Do you hear him, Jamie? We don't even have to have_ beer_. Do you wanna get us killed? Have you lost your mind? You are incorrigible!" River runs a hand through his blond hair.

"And you and my progeny there," Dean points accusingly at Jamie, "are daddy's boys. Sammy and hell, me I guess, got you on such a tight rein, you don't know how to have any damn fun."

"Tight rein? What about_ your _Dad? If you and Uncle Sam have us on a tight rein, he must have you on a TIE DOWN. Gramps will kick all of our asses if this party happens." Jamie can't help it. His pint-sized father obviously lost his mind when he lost his adulthood. Not to mention the fact that talking to your father about his parenting style while trying to convince him not to disobey _himself, _is about as freaky as anything he's seen.

Dean straightens himself up, "Dude, have a little faith. We don't have Sammy underfoot bugging me and I don't have to answer to Dad about watching him. I'm twelve! You guys are fucking fifteen. We should be able to pull off a little party!"

Jamie waggles a brow at River, "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of being bullied and taunted by my own father. "

"Well, he's your father, just my uncle. Don't let me be the one to force you into doing anything you don't want to do." River shrugs.

"Oh, no you don't. We are both watching him so if we do something stupid like throw a party tonight, even if there is no beer," Jamie glares at Dean, "Well then, you are gonna have to own up to it too. It's something we both are gonna agree on."

"I agree on it!" Dean yells.

"You don't have a say in it, " Jamie states firmly, "You are the kid, we are the…" Jamie struggles for the words, "…older kids. So what we say goes. Period. You got it?"

For a minute, Jamie thinks that Dean will balk at it but instead Dean nods, "Okay, I got it."

It shocks Jamie but he's kind of proud that he managed to lay the law down. Until he realizes that he has actually been hornswagled into having a party by his father and that his father would probably kill him for doing.

_Only a fucking Winchester could go through shit like this._

XXX

It isn't all that hard to call some friends up and see if they want to have a party at the Winchesters.

Jamie and River are both pretty popular, Jamie more than River but that is neither here nor there. River doesn't expect to out do Jamie in any popularity contest. So Jamie calls a friend or two and they call a friend or two and pretty soon most of the Freshman and Sophomore class at the local high school are at the Winchester farm.

And because this is Jamie Winchester, football freshman phenom, there are a few Juniors and even a Senior or two.

The boys settle on punch as a drink along with sodas but punch well being _punch_ is prone to being spiked.

Jamie can't be sure but he has a feeling it was his father who spiked it.

But by then he's had a couple of glasses and it seems less worrisome than it did before he started drinking.

The day is hot, the pond is cool and cut offs are soon shimmied off to reveal girls in bikinis bottoms.

That little process almost causes Jamie to have a heart attack. Something about watching a girl strip, even if he knows there is only a bathing suit underneath that is really, really sexy.

He would feel a little bad about his voyeuristic tendencies except that he notices at least a half dozen other boys, Dean included, that watch as covertly as possible. He also notes, that the girls seem to be watching the boys watch. It's all a game. A game of flirt and tease.

A game that Jamie enjoys – even more than football.

Apparently, Jamie is an easy kid to get drunk because between the half naked girls and the punch he feels lightheaded in almost no time at all. But despite his drunkenness, he is still very much aware of Dean and where the kid is. Dean is the youngest kid at the party, but you would never know it by the way he acts. It's scary how confident his father is with girls. He's all swagger and strut and sex. Jamie can't help but watch him with a combination of awe and a tiny bit of disgust. Jamie's not sure if the disgust is because Dean is so lewd that it borders on disgusting or if it is disgusting because he is _not_ as smooth as his twelve-year old father.

Jamie has to pull Dean off - physically pull him off Lacey McAdams - a fourteen year old who is pretty and blond and apparently more than happy to be kissing Dean. Dean who has her pinned up against a tree, lapping at her mouth is startled by Jamie's abrupt ending to his make out session.

"DUDE!"

"Sorry, Lacey, " Jamie apologizes, "My cousin here needs a leash." He eyes up Dean critically, "And maybe a muzzle."

"Oh, don't worry Jamie, I think he's kinda cute." Lacey bats her eyes at Dean and Jamie is appalled as he watches Dean rub a thumb over his lips, smearing what is apparently pink lip gloss with a wink of one green eye.

Jamie grabs Dean and pulls the kid with him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to make out with that Lacey chick!"

"You are not _making out_ with anyone and if I catch you making out with anyone I will personally beat your ass myself. Got it."

"Dude, I wouldn't talk about asses. Yours is so tight I have no in the hell can you manage to walk," Dean shrugs off Jamie's arm.

"I am not kidding, Dean. First of all, I'm quite sure you have spiked the punch, everyone here is a lot drunker than a no alcohol party should be. Second of all, you are fucking TWELVE. You are not going to have sex or pseudo sex or whatever you wanna call it - with high school girls. Thirdly, I'm in charge of you – that's right IN CHARGE. That means you have to listen to me and right now that means keeping your grubby pre-teen hands off of the girls. Got it?"

Dean sullenly nods, "Got it."

"Now you got one more chance, just one and then I'm confining you to quarters and then when this party is over, I'm gonna beat your ass with whatever I can find. "

Dean glares at Jamie, "You and what army?"

"I don't need an army but if I do need help, I can guarantee that River would be more than happy to help educate your butt…again."

Dean sighs, deep and so obviously non-contrite that Jamie almost swats him on principal alone. But he nods again, "Okay, okay…I'll leave your girls to you, I mean maybe you are afraid to have your old man teach you a thing or two, I don't know. " When Jamie starts to raise his eyebrows, Dean raises his hand in an obviously placating motion, "Okay, whatever, I promise to be a good boy." Then he puts three fingers up on his right hand, "I swear, Scouts honor."

"Good. Now git and go behave yourself." Jamie watches as Dean heads off toward chips and dip.

A moment later River is at his side, "You know? I think someone spiked the punch."

Jamie drops his head. They are so screwed.

XXX

The party ends in a disaster. Well, pretty much as Jamie would figure it would have if he'd been sober. The sad part is, it is all JR Banner's fault.

JR had been grounded, seriously grounded because apparently Mrs. Hartford hadn't been impressed with his lack of attention to detail for the past month and a half and his interim report had more Ds than Cs.

Jeff Banner had put the kid on lock down until every D became a C and every C became a B. For JR that was going to be an eternity.

So when JR heard about the party, he just naturally had to sneak out. And JR was normally pretty damn good at sneaking but maybe it was all of the time he spent in his room but his brain had apparently turned into mush because it wasn't even Mr. Jeff who caught him, it was his mom. Mrs. Banner had grabbed a switch from a nearby tree and started whaling on JR's ass while she was on the phone with Mr. Jeff.

Mrs. Banner was the queen of multi tasking.

Honestly, Jamie would like to have hated JR for spilling his guts but his momma was hell on wheels and getting your ass whipped in your front lawn, butt naked while your mom was yelling at you and talking to your dad who happened to be the local sheriff was a little more than most kids could handle at any one time.

Still, Jamie had been a little shocked when Sheriff Banner showed up.

The party had scattered, which any party is likely to do when there is under aged drinking and half naked people.

But not before Sheriff Banner had caught an eyeful and because he knew most of the kids by sight, Jamie was pretty sure no one would get away with anything.

He knew damn well that he and River were doomed, there was no way they could talk their way out of it. The party was at the Winchester house after all.

So now Jamie stands on the front porch with River. Well - stands on the front porch is a little generous. More like weaves on the front porch. He finds it hard to stand up. Thank God there is a railing he can lean on.

Jeff nods to Jamie, "Okay Jamie where's your dad?"

"You aren't gonna believe it Mr. Jeff, but he's here. Somewhere." Jamie can't help belching punch. It would be embarrassing if he had enough non pickled brain to realize it.

"Jamie Winchester, if you think for one minute that I believe your dad would allow this party to happen on his watch, well you are dumber than I ever expected."

"It's true, Mr. Jeff." That's River. He's obviously a little bleary eyed too. But he is standing next to Jamie trying to square his shoulders.

"You know boys, I hate liars. You both _know _that. I've never tolerated it from JR, I've never tolerated it from you boys and I'm sure not gonna tolerate it now. I have no problem whipping both of your butts right here on the front porch. It ain't gonna bother me at all."

Jamie cuts his eyes quickly to River. River obviously believes Mr. Jeff because his face literally pales despite the golden tan he usually has.

"Mr. Jeff, I'm sorry. Really, I am, but we are not lying. Dad is here. Somewhere."

"That's it Jamie." Jeff Banner reaches over the small expanse of porch and grabs Jamie and sits down on one of the Adirondack chairs. Then there is a quick pull as he tosses Jamie over his lap. Jeff Banner is as good a spanker as his dad and only three sharp swats in and Jamie is wishing he is anywhere but here.

Suddenly Dean steps up to the porch.

"Put him down, Jeff."

Jeff looks at Dean. "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you are doing by addressing me as Jeff."

Jamie feels a little bad that Jeff Banner's attention is now riveted on his father but he also is eternally grateful that it is no longer the focus of the man's wrath.

"It's me. Dean Winchester."

XXX

Jamie has to give his dad mad props. Maybe it's because Dean was raised by John Winchester and John Winchester wrote the book on intimidation but Dean doesn't seem particularly worried about Jeff Banner.

It would be an erroneous assumption because there is nothing _not scary_ about an angry Jeff Banner. Especially if you are in the process of getting your ass handed to you by the guy. Jamie, however, is grateful for the reprieve.

Jeff stands and drops Jamie unceremoniously on the porch. It should bother Jamie but it doesn't. Jamie scrambles to stand and allows River to help him up. River leans over to Jamie in a low whisper." What is your dad doing?"

"Saving my ass – maybe only to kick it later? I dunno."

Jeff glowers at Dean, "You are Dean Winchester."

Apparently, the throaty growl from Jeff is reminiscent of his own father because Dean does answer politely, "Yes, sir. I am."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna believe that a snot nosed kid – one I don't even know – is Dean Winchester."

"Well, the fact that you don't know me might be something."

That seems to pique Jeff Banner's interest, "True. But I don't know everybody."

"I dunno, local Dick, I'd imagine you know almost everyone."

"Did you just call me a dick?"

Jamie watches as his father backpeddles just a bit, "Dick with a capital "D". You know, like Detective or Cop."

That seems to calm Jeff down just a bit. But he squints hard at Dean. "You just might have saved yourself an ass whippin' of gargantuan proportions."

That on the other hand seems to upset Dean even more, "What makes you think you can kick my ass?"

"Because I am Jeff Banner, and I'm the sheriff in this town and I know the Winchesters. Whoever you are, you look like Winchester to me and if you are Winchester, well then you know damn well that John, Dean and Sam are all okay with me turning any Winchester over my lap if I see the need. Not to mention you and the boys are all underage and at a drinking party. A party that apparently you hosted. I could just take you to jail. Or I could spank you _and_ haul you into jail. I've got the power kid and I'm not afraid to use it."

Dean huffs then, "Okay, that's weird but let's just, for the sake of the argument say that you – you know- decide to spank me." Dean grinds out the words. "What then?"

"Well, then I'd nail Jamie and River as well. I gotta say, I wasn't planning on a trifecta of spanking but I've got five boys, I've spanked all five of them at once, I imagine I can handle three Winchesters."

"Okay, we all get our asses blistered then what?"

"Then maybe I'll call Dean."

"You could call him first."

"True, but as a rule, if Dean or Sam or John ain't here, there is a reason for it. Jamie and River left alone ain't a normal situation, usually there is one grown up here – so in my experience, if the Winchester boys ain't here then they are somewhere else." Jeff raised his hands to stop the anticipated argument. "And wherever they are, they need to be there."

"Well you certainly seem to have faith in Sam, Dean and John."

"I do."

"Well then, believe me when I tell you I'm Dean."

"I trust Sam, Dean and John. I did not say I trusted you."

Dean shrugs, "Well, do you trust Jamie and River?"

Jeff turns to the older boys, "Yes, yes I do. They are good boys who sometimes make stupid mistakes. But they've never lied to me. I trust them."

"So ask 'em."

"Okay – James, River who is this boy?"

Jamie stands as straight as he can. "He's right, Mr. Jeff, that's my dad."

XXX

It takes a bit of coaxing but eventually Jeff Banner believes them. Mostly because he is in the same boat as Bobby Singer when it comes to Winchesters and supernatural shit. He and Dean have been friends for years, JR and Jamie have been friends almost as long. He may not think the scenario is likely but the truth of the matter is the Winchesters may be a lot of things but they aren't liars to their friends.

Dean grins at Jeff, "We just couldn't make this shit up."

Jeff glowers at Dean, "Well you could, but I doubt even you would come up with this level of stupidity."

"Hey, I thought we were friends." Dean comments.

"Noooo, I'm friends with grown up you. You, on the other hand, are a danger to society."

River elbows Jamie hard in the ribs, "See, I toldja – even Mr. Jeff agrees."

Jeff turns to River, "What I agree with is that this is crazy as shit but it doesn't negate the fact that you three had an underage party here with drinking and no adult supervision."

Dean looks at Jeff like he's crazy, "Of course there was no adult supervision, MR JEFF. Do you think my dad would put up with this?"

"No, no I do not, which is why I'm calling Sam and Bobby."

"No- DON'T" All three boys yell at the same time.

Jeff looks at them as if they've lost their minds. "Do you really think I'm gonna let you get away with this? I'd call John but if what you are saying is true, he needs to be hunting what he's hunting, not dealing with his teenage grandsons and his pre-adolescent son."

Dean huffs, "Adolescent – not pre-adolescent."

Jeff glares daggers at Dean, "Whatever."

"I can't in all good conscious leave you boys here. I mean, Jamie and River, you would think you were old enough to watch Dean but apparently you are not."

"Mr. Jeff, that hurts," Jamie says softly. It does too.

"Well, I'm sorry Jamie, that's how I see it. Both you and River defied your uncle and Bobby and really your grandfather too."

"But can't you see the quandary we were in?" River asks suddenly.

Jeff sighs. "Yes, but you should've been able to figure it out."

"Mr. Jeff, this situation is barely figuraeable out to anyone. River and I are just kids and like you said earlier, we just made some dumb mistakes."

From the darkness off the front porch comes the unmistakable rumble of John Winchester, "And what mistakes would that be?"

XXX

"Gramps!" Jamie and River say at the same time. Then Jamie finishes the sentence, "Where did you come from?"

"Jefferson dropped me off at the top of the road. The truck is at Bernie's waiting on a new carburetor. I thought it would be a nice night for a walk. I wanted to surprise you boys, but not like this."

Jeff Banner shakes John's hand then they both follow with a thump to the back. Jamie never gets why former Marines feel the need to pummel each other in greeting. Then Jamie wants to belay his last thought. He does not want to think of Gramps and pummeling at all. Nope. Not at all.

"Good to see you in one piece, John. Hope everything went well."

"Well, not perfect, but it's dead. I'll call that a win. Apparently things have been less than perfect here as well."

John turns to look at the three boys on the porch with a little more scrutiny. Jamie and River are obvious but the kid in the back sure isn't JR and even Jamie can see that his grandfather is puzzled.

"So…who wants to tell me what's been going on around here?"

From the back of the porch comes Dean's voice. Maybe a little shaky but clear.

"Me, Dad."

John moves out of the shadows and up the steps," Come again?"

"Dad, it's Dean."

"Dean?"

Dean steps out from the shadows, shoulders squared and pushes in front of Jamie and River.

"Yes, sir."

To his credit, John seems to take it in stride. Which is pretty crazy but if you think about all Gramps has been though, Jamie shouldn't be all that surprised.

"I uh, I got whammied, Dad. By a witch. I should've bobbed instead of weaved," Dean smiles then -just a bit- but John doesn't seem to appreciate the gestures so he straightens up again.

"And this all happened when?"

"A few days ago. Sammy and Bobby are trying to reverse it. I mean, I'm sure they will but they just haven't found out quite how to do it."

"So how old are you?" John looks a little closer, "Twelve?"

Dean really grins then, "Yahtzee."

"So are you grown up Dean in a little body or what?"

Dean shakes his head, "No, sir. I'm just twelve-year old Dean. I didn't really believe it myself but it's got to be the truth. Either that or it is a seriously fucked up version of Punked."

John breathes in deep and looks over at Jeff Banner. It's a little bit validation and maybe just a little bit that he's a grown up. In Jamie's experience, grown ups tend to side with grown ups.

"As far as I can see, John, the boy is telling the truth. I gotta tell ya, I'm glad you are back. Things were getting a little hinky here."

John rolls his eyes at Jeff, "Ya think?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. But you know what? I've got maybe half of the high school that I need to start making calls on. I'll let the boys fill you in on that." Jeff nods briefly at Jamie and River," I'm quite sure they will be as accurate as they can – I seriously doubt that I have to stand here and go over it again. I'll leave them and this," Jeff gestures around the now darkened Winchester homestead – which Jamie is quite sure is a hot mess after the party, "for you to deal with."

John sighs, "Yeah, thank you Jeff for coming and…and doing whatever you did. I'm sure I'm gonna owe you at least a cup of coffee and probably more like a beer."

Jeff snorts, "Or some fruit punch, whatever. Goodnight John, boys."

John nods and shoots all three boys a sharp look, "Good night, sir." They all say together. Jamie realizes it may be a little bit too much but the fact that all of them say the same damn thing means that obviously both River and Dean are thinking the same way he is. That line of thinking is directly related to how much pain his already pre-spanked ass will be in once all of this comes to light.

John gestures to the front door and waits for the boys to make their way past him into the living room. He flips on the lights to see his living room covered in red plastic cups. Although nothing is broken or too messed up, it's obvious that a party went on sometime in the past few hours.

"So, who wants to go first?"

"Huh?" That's Dean. He kind of squeaks it out.

"Who wants to tell me exactly what happened?"

Dean breathes a sigh of relief, "Well, like I said, Dad. Whammied."

"Okay, but there is more to the story than that."

"Yes, sir." Dean agrees. "I just don't know quite how to explain it."

John quirks an eye at Dean, "Well, the truth would be good."

Dean tries to grin again, "Well, apparently I'm a trouble maker. And without Sammy to keep me on the straight and narrow, well I guess I've succeeded in making trouble."

"Again, some clarification would be nice."

Jamie sees where this is going and that Dean is trying to take all the blame. Taking all the blame is fine, that is if Jamie thought it was all Dean's fault. But it's not. It's true his pint sized dad has been a pain in the ass but he's not the only one in the equation and despite the fact that speaking is going to get him in hot water, not speaking will mean that he can't live with himself.

River beats him to the punch.

"We had a party, Gramps. It was supposed to be a non-alcoholic party but somebody spiked the punch. We knew we shouldn't have had the party in the first place, with or without the booze, but we kinda let Dean encourage us to do it."

"You let a twelve year old talk you two into a party?"

Jamie kind of whines a bit, "You make it sound so _stupid_."

John growls low, "Well, if the shoe fits."

"Jeeze, Gramps," Jamie looks at his grandfather with his most contrite expression.

"So you two knuckleheads were in charge of Dean, while Sammy and Bobby went out to fix the problem. Am I right so far."

Both River and Jamie nod their heads.

"Can't hear your head rattle boys."

"Yes, sir." They both amend.

"Then Romeo here, decides to have a party. Probably 'cause there were girls for him to hit on am I right?"

Dean answers this time, "Yes, sir."

"Somebody spikes the punch, the party gets out of hand, Jeff Banner shows up, everyone runs and you three get caught holding the short end of the stick."

"Pretty much." Jamie answers for River and Dean.

"It didn't take you too long to figure it out, Gramps."

"Well boys, this ain't my first rodeo. And I've been through Dean at twelve once before. That was enough for any one man to have to go through – even one time."

"We are really sorry, Gramps." Jamie knows it won't save him, but he feels like he needs to let his grandfather know.

John nods.

"Dad?" Dean asks then toes the edge of the rug on the old hardwood floor. "I don't think that Jamie and River should be punished. The truth is, this is all my fault. My fault, 'cause I let me self get zapped by that damn witch, my fault 'cause I talked Jamie and River into the party. It's even my fault that the punch got spiked. To make it worse, I used your Jack Daniels." Dean meant his father's eyes solidly.

"Really, Dad. All. My. Fault."

John ran a hand through his hair, "Commendable, Dean. But expected. You've always been willing to take the hit for someone else. Lord knows you did it enough for Sam. And I will agree that you were instrumental in all of this. But Jamie and River are old enough to make important decisions on their own and they sure as shit know right from wrong. But…how about I let them consider what you just said and what they know to be true and we will go from there."

Jamie tilted his head puppy like at his grandfather. Was Gramps really playing with the idea of letting them off the hook?

Just like earlier, it would be so easy to just let Dean take the blame but it wouldn't be right. River nods to Jamie and he knows that River agrees. All three of them were wrong. As much as Jamie doesn't want it, doesn't like it and would do almost anything to avoid it, he can't pretend he holds no responsibility.

"Gramps, we all were at fault and I think River and I most of all, because we in charge. Sam and Uncle Bobby trusted us to handle things and instead we just dropped the ball. I'm sorry."

"Well this is unusual, instead of boys trying to back out of punishments, it appears that all of you are jockeying for the post position in the Winchester smack down that is looming in the future." John comments mildly.

"It does kinda seem that way, huh?" Jamie agrees.

"Well, there's no time like the present. " John walks over into the kitchen, grabs a chair and carries it into the living room.

"You first." John gestures at Dean.

"Me?"

"Well, you are both the oldest and the youngest, I think that means you get it first."

Dean doesn't wait, doesn't drag it out just heads over to his father. He raises his brows in questions and John nods, Dean drops his jeans and settles himself over his father's lap.

"I gotta admit, Dean. I know I've threatened you occasionally in the last few years but honestly? I never expected to find you over my lap again. " John chuckles, "Doesn't feel too bad though."

"Well, it feels pretty damn bad to me," Dean complains.

"Not yet, son…but it will." With that John brings his hand down on Dean's underwear clad ass. The sound is like thunder in the tiny living room. Both Jamie and River flinch. For his part, Dean yelps.

Jamie can't help but stare as his father gets his ass well and truly roasted. He has to admit, there's a tiny part of him that kind of gloats over the whole thing because Dean Winchester has tanned Jamie's ass more than a few times. It makes him think of River doing the same thing to Dean. He must be the worst son in the world to enjoy, even just a little bit, watching his dad get it. But Jamie has also been on the receiving end of a John Winchester beat down so the gloating feeling doesn't last long, mostly because Dean is whimpering and that kind of makes Jamie realize that his dad is really feeling it. And Dad is just a kid, a kid younger than Jamie and kids have to stick together no matter how weird things are. Plus Dean's already had his butt whaled on the other day by River, he's kind of pre-tenderized.

Soon Dean is crying and John is still smacking. Solid slaps that reverberate in the living room. Then, just as quickly, there is no sound and Gramps pulls Dean off and into a hug. Jamie can hear him whispering low to Dean, what about he doesn't know. But Dean sniffles hard and nods as if he doesn't trust himself to speak. John doesn't press for a verbal acknowledgement, his grandfather is pretty smart sometimes, a kid can barely breathe after getting his ass kicked by Gramps better yet talk in coherent sentences.

Dean steps away, grabs some Kleenex and firmly plants himself in a corner. Jamie meets his eyes for a moment on the way to his destination. There is no meanness in Dean, no hate and if Jamie has to find some kind of emotion, it is just regret.

John motions to River next and instead of making Jamie happy, that makes him feel worse! He not only had to watch his dad get it, but he has to watch River too. River drops trou, just like Dean and then settles himself over his grandfather's lap.

There is obviously less room than Dean and River is even taller than Jamie but apparently that doesn't bother Gramps at all. He starts in fast and furious, quick rapid smacks that have River crying in no time. River is not a cry baby, in fact, Jamie thinks he is usually even more stoic than Jamie himself. Maybe because he's a tad more embarrassed or maybe just because he still feels he has something to prove to all the Winchesters. Jamie's not sure. But apparently none of that comes into play today.

Maybe Gramps is just spanking harder. He probably wants to get this over with as much as the boys do.

He stops suddenly and allows River to stand. Gramps pulls him in between his leg and hugs his cousin, much like he did Dean. Jamie watches as he pushes his cousin's longish hair out of his eyes. Gramps' hands appear gentle and kind, a direct contrast to the sharp slaps Jamie was just witness to. Again, he doesn't hear what is said but River takes the soft voice in and nods. John kisses River then, just a quick brush of lips to forehead. It should make Jamie want to blush for River but it doesn't.

River steps away, still crying and heads to another corner.

"Luckily there are no more boys, Gramps…we are running out of corners." Jamie mentions as he steps toward his grandfather.

Jamie doesn't get a smile from Gramps just an abrupt head nod which Jamie understands completely. He follows the actions of his partners in crime and drops his pants then positions himself over his grandfather's hard lap.

Just like Dean and River, Gramps doesn't talk just starts in with harsh, stinging swats. There is no "warm up" no rationalization. Gramps doesn't see the need and honestly, Jamie likes it better this way. That is if any way can be better when you are getting a spanking from Gramps.

Jamie doesn't know if Jeff Banner's little spanking session is coming back to haunt him or if Gramps is just that damn good but his hand feels harder than usual and in no time at all Jamie is trying to get his butt out of the line of fire. Which does nothing of course, except make Gramps pull him in a little tighter and spank a little harder. In no time at all, Jamie is sobbing. It's an unfortunate state of affairs, he's fifteen for crying out loud. But Jamie's not really embarrassed, both his father and his cousin handled their spankings in the same way. It seems to go on forever, then Gramps shifts his weight and suddenly his ass is up even higher allowing for Gramps big ass hand to nail him right under the butt cheeks.

Jamie almost throws himself off his grandfather's lap. He would too if he could but Gramps has him pulled so tightly against his warm body that Jamie can do nothing but cry a little harder.

Finally it's over. Jamie almost doesn't realize it because his ass is burning so bad. Apparently it can't differentiate between recently pummeled and being pummeled. John drops a warm hand to Jamie's neck. Jamie knows he's probably sweaty and gross but Gramps doesn't seem to mind. Then he helps Jamie up and stands up himself.

Gramps is a bear of a man and it makes Jamie feel small but he falls into his grandfather's arms without hesitation. There is a gentle drop of a kiss to his forehead and then he can hear John's voice in his ear. Soft, low and warm.

"Jamie boy, when will you learn?" Gramps wipes a tear from Jamie's face, "I really hate walloping you, kiddo but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna do it if you need it. I love you far too much to allow things like this to go unpunished."

Jamie nods. It's true, Gramps loves him. "Go ahead, son. Find that empty corner and settle yourself in it."

And Jamie does.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

WBY Dean At Twelve…Again.

Another chapter but a different POV. Apparently, Dean wanted to tell his version of things.

xxx

This is weird, I mean, even weird for me. I haven't done too much hunting with Dad, but he's kept me in the loop –mostly. I've known about monsters since I was jeeze, six maybe. I've been shooting almost that long. Training since then too. I've also been in charge of Sammy – well almost from the beginning. Don't get me wrong, Dad's well, _The Dad_…but Sammy has always been my responsibility.

And it's been cool. 'Cause Sammy is a cool kid even if he is a pain in the ass. But now? I apparently got whammied by a witch. I'm living with Sammy and Dad and my nephew, River. And get this, my own son, Jamie.

It's a hard sell.

They tell me I'm a grown man but I gotta tell ya, I don't feel like it. I just feel _like me._

Dean Winchester.

It's strange though, I don't have to take care of Sammy 'cause Sammy is an eight-foot giant. Bobby is a really, really old dude and Dad? Well, I haven't seen him but he's been on a hunt so that's not all that unusual.

It's creepy to be hanging out with nephew and my kid. I'm pretty sure everyone is telling the truth 'cause Jamie looks just like me, except he' s older and truthfully River looks a lot like Sammy. I spiked everyone's drinks early on. Just holy water, mind you, but it's pretty damn effective when it comes to supernatural things.

And being twelve without all the responsibilities of watching out for Sammy is kinda fun. Or it has been fun until now. See, I convinced my dumb ass nephew you and my obviously mentally challenged son to have a party at our house without adults. I must say I was pretty damn convincing. Girls and no booze and _I promise, it'll be alright._ And it was except I stole Dad's JD and dumped the whole fifth in the punch bowl. It made sense to just dump the whole damn thing, Dad's been known to lose track of a bottle but watering it down? Well, he would know that in one shot.

The party was awesome too. Girls in bikinis and they were_ older_ girls…like fifteen! I even got to make out with one or two. Just fucking awesome!

But now I'm listening to that cop ream us out on the porch and then suddenly I hear Dad from the darkness around the house. Damn that man is like a fucking ninja! Of course he hasn't been here for days and I didn't expect him for at least another week. But Dad being Dad shows up from out of no where just as Jamie me and River are getting dressed down by Jeff Banner.

Figures.

I step back into the shadows a bit. I'm a fucking coward is what I am. I mean, it's good to see Dad, because a hunt can go any way and he's obviously not sore or hurt, there's no telltale hitch to his walk. Those are all good signs. But he's gonna be pissed. Even though he looks older than I remember him, he's still Dad. A little more gray maybe, but honestly not much else seems different.

And he is pissed. Not yelling pissed but that slow John Winchester burn which is almost worse. He listens to Jeff and looks me up one side and down the other. Doesn't bat an eye, just believes me when I tell him I'm Dean.

Of course, he would remember what I look like but he knows – right away that we are telling the truth.

He sends Jeff Banner back to whatever small town sheriffs do and then he nods to River me and Jamie and we step in the house.

Once we get inside it's full disclosure. What we did and what happened. I'm proud of Jamie, he tries to take the blame. River does too. I guess I must be raising good kids. (and ain't that a strange thing to think when you are twelve) I gotta tell ya, I'm a little nervous 'cause knowin' my dad –this party? The drinking? The blatant disobedience? Well, it means that my ass is grass. Apparently, Jamie and River know it too.

Then, just because he can, Dad decides to whup on me first.

Well fuck.

Of course, I don't say that but I think it just the same. It's strange getting my ass beat in front of anyone but Sammy. I mean, this is my nephew and my kid but Dad has always been the kind of father who believes that spankings are something done in private. He's never been that dad who paddles their kids in Walmart or anything. Sammy doesn't count in terms of witnesses, I mean, even then, if there is a separate bedroom, Dad'll usually do it there. But brothers just aren't a spanking audience, at least not to me. Well, Bobby knows we get it once in a while, hell Bobby's given me a whack or two. Pastor Jim knows but he's never seen us spanked and he's never even raised a hand to either me or Sammy.

Jim just guilts us to death.

But this is different. I'm over Dad's lap in my underwear while River and Jamie just watch.

Sometimes my dad is a dick. Because I'm quite sure he's planned it this way. He wants to make Jamie and River feel bad for getting their twelve-year old charge in hot water. Dad gives me a soft talking to after, doesn't expect me to do more than nod, which is fucking awesome 'cause I can't talk when I'm crying.

Then….he spanks River and Jamie. Right in the same room with me while my nose is up against a corner so I can hear each wallop he gives them.

Damn Nazi father. That's what he is.

But I can hear he talks to them too. Don't know what he says, you wouldn't be able to pry my nose outa that corner with a tire iron.

Finally it's just me, Jamie and River. Dad leaves us there. In our respective corners like prize fighters except we aren't facing each other. But I can hear him leave, heavy boots as he goes into the kitchen. Probably for some damn peas 'cause I'm quite sure spanking three of us had to hurt his right hand a bit.

I hope it did.

I whisper to Jamie on my right. "Peas right?"

"Yeah, I fucking hate peas but we always have a bag or two around for just this occasion."

"Some things never change." I mutter but to be truthful, when Dad spanks Sammy it's eight-year old spankings which are nothing like twelve-year old spankings. He has only needed peas once or twice.

Jamie cocks an eye at me and then as if he knows what I'm thinking. "You should try fifteen-year old spankings."

I shudder then, 'cause I'm pretty sure my twelve-year old ass got less of a whippin' than Jamie and River did.

River is on my left so I kind of angle my whispering toward him, "Isn't he like older than shit by now? Shouldn't he be, you know….drinking iced tea and playing checkers or something?"

Jamie out right laughs, although I gotta admit, it's low, "I've mentioned that a few times when he's been in a good mood. Honestly, Dean. I don't think he will ever retire that much."

I dig my boots into the corner, rough drag of leather on woodwork.

"He catches you doing that, Dean….he'll go for round two."

"You gotta be kidding me. It's a damn wall." I've spent my life in hotels and rented apartments. Dad's never much cared about them. Granted, the time Sammy and I broke a TV while we were wrestling went over like a fart in church, but usually, it's not that big a deal.

"Well, it might be a damn wall, but Gramps is the one who refinished that original woodwork and if you fuck it up, I guarantee he will fuck you up."

My dad? Refinishing woodwork? Maybe the guy_ has_ mellowed a bit. My ass might beg to differ but I can sooner imagine John Winchester taking ball room dancing classes then refurbishing woodwork to it's original splendor.

I can't help the snort that comes unbidden out of my mouth.

Jamie shoots his brows at me, "Whatever. Your funeral."

The kid says it with absolute assurance. Like the sun is yellow and the sky is blue. Maybe Jamie Winchester knows what he is talking about.

I stop scuffing the woodwork.

"So how long is he gonna leave us here?"

River talks low from his corner and I have to admit, he sounds a little grumpy. "Well, he's your old man, what do you think?"

That kind of stumps me. I mean, Dad has sent Sammy and I to corners before. It allows us to think on whatever got us here in the first place. Once in a while, I've been sent to a corner without a spanking. Just a wake up, you know, like…_watch your step, boy. _ I usually do take it in the spirit it's intended and change my stupid outlook. But sometimes I just go all dumb ass and well that is never a good thing. But he usually doesn't leave us there too long.

"I dunno."

"Me either," states Jamie, "but I don't want him to catch us talking."

"I dunno about that either." I disagree, "Maybe he wants us to hash it out with him out of the room. Quiet like though, so he doesn't have to come in and swat us again."

Jamie shrugs, "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not sure I want to find out though."

River's corresponding grunt from his corner seems to be in agreement.

"Okay. Shutting up."

And I do.


	4. Chapter 4

The Apple Doesn't fall far from the tree

Chapter 4

Dad leaves us in the living room for a good twenty minutes. Long enough for him to ice his hand and fix a cup of coffee. Which I know he does 'cause I can smell it the coffee. Smells freakin' awesome.

Jamie, me and River don't say much at first, mostly 'cause we are all kind of sore and I for one don't like talking after my ass gets beat. At least not while I'm supposed to be quiet. That's what corner time is all about. Recounting your sins, learning from your mistakes and figuring out how to not do it again. Maybe grownups just use it as an excuse to get the hell out of the picture? I don't know. Both Jamie and River seem to understand their roles here and that kind of irritates me. That means that I got no problem spanking my son and my nephew and sending them into a corner to think.

I hate that because I've always swore to myself that any kids I had were not gonna be stuck in corners. I've never thought much about spanking my kids, not until this very moment, but it's pretty obvious that Jamie gets spanked and probably not just by my dad. It kind of wigs me out. Not that I ever really thought too much about it before today but I have thought about how much I hate standing in a corner with my ass on fire.

Obviously somewhere along the line as an adult I change my mind about it.

Because as a kid? Or at least a Winchester kid. Well, getting your butt roasted from time to time is a given, at least in my experience. I got no problems with that. Well, the reality is I do, but I got no way to change it and honestly, even though I'm only 12, I can't remember a time I didn't deserve it. Well, that's not true either, but the times I didn't deserve it I walked into with my eyes open – like when Sammy used Dad's favorite knife to dig the Amazon River at a cabin up in the Smokey Mountains. Some bullshit about creating a rainforest ecosystem or something Sammy was only six but the kid knew he shouldn't play with knives. Helluva lot of rock up there and Sammy fucked up blade pretty bad and that pissed Dad off some kind of fierce. Plus if he'd have known that Sammy was playing around with a knife well, the kid would have gotten his narrow little six year old butt roasted but good…so I said it was me.

Dad had like to skin me alive on that one.

But like I said, I took the blame so I can't hold it against the old man for walloping me.

Sent me to the corner then too. And that's what I hate most. 'Cause the spanking hurts but then it's over. Standing in the corner doesn't hurt, except it's usually after your ass gets busted. Any butt burning is gonna happen no matter where you are post ass kicking - that's not the problem. The problem is it's boring!

That's why my kids weren't going to get corner time. That's what I had told myself but sure enough, here I am being sent to the corner with my own son. That means that I send him to the corner too and that's just wrong.

When and if I ever get out of this witch spell mess, I'm gonna re-think this corner shit. And maybe spankings too.

"Dean," that's River, "Can you stop banging your head into the damn wall?" The kid is whispering, which is probably prudent, but I can hear him loud enough.

"Sorry, didn't realize it," I remark.

"How can you not realize it?" That's my kid, Jamie. How fucking crazy is this?

"Because I'm bored, Jamie. I tend to get a little jittery just standing here."

Jamie looks over at me. "Bored? You are bored? Because of you -me and River are standing here, with my damn father – _YOU _and all three of us are nursing blistered butts."

"I thought you said this was mostly your responsibility. You know, 'cause you were in charge and all of that."

"Well, that's what I told Gramps, and there's some truth to it but you know that you were the one who initiated this whole clusterfuck."

I sigh. It was me.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't cut it. " That's River again. I think the kid's been holding a grudge since I almost ran away from him and kicked Jamie in the balls. Which is crazy because he's the perv who tanned my ass in a damn field over it. That means I've been fucking spanked twice since this whole witch whammy thing started and that is just wrong. It's bad enough that Dad just whaled on me but River had tagged me the other day. How fucking crazy is that? Getting your ass beat by your damn nephew and then by your old man in the space of two days.

And I mean OLD MAN, cause Dad? Dude is ooollldd.

Of course, I'd never say that to the guy. And even though he is freaking ancient, it doesn't seem to have slowed down his right hand at all. There should be some kind of law when it comes to your parents. When they become geezers they shouldn't be able to spank asses like they did when they were younger. They just shouldn't. But if that is a law than Dad either didn't read it or in typical Winchester fashion decided to break it.

"Yeah, well, I can't help you got no ability to control little kids." I kind of say it with a smirk – that is if you can smirk and talk at the same time. I think it's doable. Yup, definitely smirky talk.

River snorts from his corner. "You a little kid? That's like saying swimming in a tsunami is like taking a bath."

"Twelve, dude…twelve. You've got three years and at least twenty pounds on me. Maybe more. It's not my fault that you aren't able to handle me."

River growls from his corner, "Oh, I'll handle you alright." I can hear him move but then there is a quick and _quiet _shuffle from Jamie's corner and I chuckle to myself. It's obvious which kid is the CO in this household.

"Shaddup." Jamie whispers low.

And River does.

Just in time to because my Dad comes back in the living room, coffee in hand.

My mouth starts to water. Coffee. And cinnamon?

"Dad, is that cinnamon?" I ask making sure my nose is smack dab in the middle of that corner.

"Yeah, what of it? I kinda like cinnamon."

"Dude….you really have changed."

"So does your ass think I've changed?"

He's got me there, "No, sir."

"Well then keep your nose in that corner and keep your mouth zipped."

I can see hear River snicker from his corner. Me and that boy are gonna dance.

"Yes, sir." I say because that's what he wants to hear.

"And you, River?" Dad says quietly, "You keep your comments to yourself."

"Wasn't a comment." River says with just a trace of impudence. _Dumbass._

"River, do we have to review appropriate conduct with regard to corner time?"

River answers pretty damn briskly. "No, sir." I like listening to him cower just a bit. I'm trying not to gloat but apparently I can't control myself 'cause I snort and it's totally almost a giggle. That is if I giggled. Which I don't. I might laugh in a manly way but only girls giggle.

"Goes for you too, Dean." Dad doesn't sound particularly mad but I'm surely not gonna mess with him after he's just lit into me. _Buzz kill. _ "Yes, sir, " I say with the appropriate deference. I'm a pro at this. I've found that throwing a "sir" at the old man is the best way to get him to chill. Whether he knows I'm doing it to save my ass or not is debatable.

So we stand there for a few more minutes while my dad settles himself in the living room with his cinnamon coffee creamered coffee. I can hear him sit on the couch.

"Dean? Where's the coffee table?" I would snicker because it's taken him this long to realize it's not there – except that would not be in my best interest.

"There was a coffee table mishap, Dad."

"Do I really wanna know?"

"Probably not."

Dad grunts and I'm not sure if it's because he has no place to put his coffee or if he's just lamenting the loss of the coffee table for some other reason. He sighs then. "Okay boys. You can get out of the corner now."

All three of us move with varying degrees of ouchiness. I think I'm the worse for wear but I managed to make it look less than it is. Don't wanna give that River any more gloating ammo than he already has.

"Go on up to bed. You guys can finish cleaning the house tomorrow."

It's pretty early but I have no intention of fighting him on an early bedtime. Apparently Jamie and River are on the same page because we all manage to tell him good night and then head on up to our room. Jamie and River are roommates and although grown up Dean has his own room, I've been sleeping with them too on a roll away cot. It feels too strange to be sleeping in my grown up room. Its kind of skeevy and neither Jamie nor River seem to care if I bunk with them. As long as I'm on the roll away they could care less.

All three of us put on sleep pants, Jamie bare-chested, River in a wife beater and me with one of Jamie's old tees. We are a motley crew at best.

In bed, under the sheets and laying on our bellies we try to settle down for the night. There's not a lot of room with the extra bed but Jamie and River are cool with it. They've been pretty cool about most things I guess. I figure maybe I owe them an apology.

"Guys, I'm sorry. It may not seem like it, but I am."

"Just let it go, Da-Dean." That's Jamie. He sounds a little tired and a lot frazzled. So far Jamie Winchester doesn't seem like the frazzled type. For the first time I try to put myself in his position. This witch whammy thing is nuts for me but it may even be crazier for him. I'm just me. But Jamie's father is a twelve-year old troublemaker. It makes me feel a little bad at having put him in this situation. I've never had too many friends except for Sammy and I'm not even sure if Jamie and River count as friends. But all kids know you don't want to get other kids in trouble especially not your friends. Not if you can help it. I know I'm a smart ass and getting Jamie and River in trouble wasn't really my intention. I just…just don't seem to be able to stop myself.

"Well, you need to work on it, Dean." That's River and damn, was I talking out loud?

Apparently yes.

"So is this it? Are we gonna be running laps tomorrow?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Don't know, maybe. Gramps seems to have cooled off a bit. He's got all night to think on it and there is nothing we can do about it anyway. Maybe he'll add grounding to the punishment. Who knows?

"So what is grounded like? I mean, me and Sammy, we kind of live in a perpetual state of grounding. Dad can't much take away what we don't have to begin with but you guys are rolling in the stuff. Big TVs and computers and cell phones. It's like Christmas everyday here."

Jamie seems to consider it, "I never thought of that before. I guess Riv and I do have it pretty good. But grounding usually means all that stuff is gone. Plus regular phones and hanging out with anyone. Usually we have extra chores to do. You know typical stuff."

River interjects, "Well, that's if my dad isn't involved. He tends to make us write papers. Real papers APA format and citations and footnotes. Man, it is a bitch!"

That makes me laugh out loud, "Sammy makes you write papers for punishment? That is so freakin' geeky!" But it sounds like my little brother. He would so love to force me to write a paper. Probably on something stupid too. Lately he's been watching all of those documentaries. The Ascent of Man! And NOVA! Makes me wish for the days when all he wanted to watch was Thunder Cats.

"Thank God, he's not here."

"Doesn't matter, Dean. When he comes back, he might just make us write it then. You don't understand that guy and his obsession with school."

I grin, "I dunno, he's always been a school freak. He was the only kid I ever knew who told on his kindergarten teacher because she wasn't ' challenging him academically.' I think Dad almost choked on his coffee on that one."

"That does sound like my dad," River agrees.

"Speaking of sounds like 'dad'." It's not a clever way to change the conversation but it's been bugging me since this whole witch whammy began. "What am I like…you know…as an uncle or," I direct this part to Jamie, "as a dad."

River answers first, maybe he's thought more about his Uncle Dean than Jamie has thought about his father. Which kind of sounds right because I don't really think of my Dad as anything other than my Dad. Oh, he's a hunter and he was my mom's husband but to me, he's just Dad. No worse than any other. Except I have to admit, I kind of think he is as badass as they come. Dude is indestructible.

"Well, you, I mean Uncle Dean, is a great uncle. He doesn't push; he's always there to listen. He makes a mean marinara sauce. He's more relaxed than Gramps about most things and more relaxed than my dad about others. He's a good guy. So hopefully, you will be a good guy." River laughs a bit at it. "Right now, I'm thinking you are an asshole, but grown up you is pretty cool."

I would say something sarcastic or rude but I am the one who asked him.

"What about you?" I ask Jamie.

Jamie doesn't seem like he wants to answer. "Why are you asking? Are you gonna throw this up to me when you are all grown up again?"

I think about that a minute, "I don't think so…I'm not sure. I don't know what I'll remember but I'm thinking I wouldn't hold it against you know matter what. I mean you are telling the truth right? Lying to another Winchester, no matter the age is not a good thing is it?"

Jamie chuckled a bit, "No it's not. Besides, you got nothing to worry about, you are a good dad. A really good dad. Maybe a better dad than an uncle. Why do you want to know?"

It feels dumb to say it – but it's not like me and Jamie and River don't have some shared experiences, especially after tonight. "It's just, I wonder about it. I mean you look like a normal kid, like I didn't scar you too much but the dad thing? Well it's kind of scary for me to think about being a father. I mean, I'm only twelve. Take tonight for example. I got both you and River in Big Trouble. What kind of father does that to his kid?"

"Dude! You are twelve! Trust me grown up you has a bit more experience parenting then you do and a lot more experience evading Gramps. Besides, if you'd a been here, well, as adult you…I'm pretty sure you would have lit up my ass anyway."

"See? See that right there! Why would I spank a kid for doing what a kid does normally? You know, party here, party there, smooch on a girl or two. Why would I wallop your ass for that?"

Jamie looks truly confused, "Why? Why not? I mean, Dean. You can't possibly think you would let us get away with a drinking party."

"I dunno, doesn't seem that bad."

Jamie looks like he can't believe he's saying this, "Look Dean…it's not that bad, I mean just like you said, kids do it all the time. But if they get caught, they get in trouble. That's just how it is. There are a few kids who were at this party who are probably getting their butts roasted. A few that are just getting grounded. There might be a couple who are getting a talking to – not everyone has parents who spank but around here? It's more likely than not. Besides, don't you think your dad would spank your ass for this?"

"Yeah, yeah I do think he would, and I mean, dude…he did! It's just that I was kind of hoping I wouldn't – you know, spank my kid, send him to the corner like a toddler, I just it seems mean. I got it, my dad is mean. I love the guy but he's pretty damn…intense sometimes. He's got a lot on his plate and he's been through a lot – he's just watching out for me and Sammy."

Jamie growls a little then, "Well, my dad cares about me too. And he's got a lot on his plate and man, you don't wanna know the shit you are gonna go through. So he, _you _spank me and River sometimes. I'd rather you didn't but it's okay that you do. I mean, I don't hate you or anything. You aren't some kind of child abuser or something."

I glance at River. "You agree?"

"Man, I wish I didn't – but I do. I didn't come into this crazy ass family until I was older than you. But I got my first spanking _in my entire life _the first week I was here! Gramps is the one who did it. It pissed me off but I deserved it and truthfully? It was the first time in my life that someone cared enough to call me on my bullshit. "

I nod. It's true. My dad does care. Sometimes I think he cares too much.

"Look. Dean," Jamie shifts a little uncomfortably in his bed but I can see, even in the dark that he's looking hard at me, "This whole situation is beyond weird but you have to know. As a kid? Well, you are a handful but I don't hate you, alright. I doubt even River _hates _you."

River makes a sound from his bed that could be interpreted as agreement.

"But as a Dad? I wouldn't trade you for the world. Now shut the fuck up and get some sleep before Gramps decides to come in for round two."

And I do.


	5. Chapter 5

WBY TADFFTT Part 5

Jamie wakes sore and tired. It only takes him a minute before he realizes why. Tired because he partied too much and sore because Gramps decided to let him know that said partying was not appreciated. He rolls over with an audible groan, only to be met with his father's deep green eyes locking on his. It's apparent that Dean has been watching Jamie sleep.

"Skeevy, Dean. Skeevy," Jamie says with no heat.

Dean is unapologetic, "Just thinking is all."

"Well, don't do think while I'm sleeping. Or think facing the other way." Jamie knows he sounds kind of grumpy, but he is kind of grumpy. His ass still hurts and God knows what Gramps has in store for all three of them today. Cleaning up the mess in around the house is probably just the beginning of the day from hell.

"So I'm not that bad a dad?"

"Jesus, give it a rest. No. You are not a bad dad. In fact, like I said last night you're an awesome dad, I just…," Jamie takes a deep breath, "I just wish you listened a little better as a twelve year old kid."

Dean seems to weigh the statement carefully then grins, "Well, Dad's home now. Not likely I'm gonna fuck up anymore. I may be dumb, but I ain't stupid."

From River's bed he hears a snort, "That's debateable."

"Hey, River – I'm talkin' to m'boy here. How about you mind your own business."

"How about you get the fuck outa my room." River answers. He doesn't sound particularly mad but Jamie knows that River can sound quite relaxed even as he decides to pummel you.

Dean laughs then, "Dude, technically it's my house. So it's my room. So you should get the fuck outa my house." Dean's got pretty quick reflexes but he isn't prepared for the book that narrowly misses his forehead.

"Dude!" Dean says with mock hurt, "That coulda cracked my head open."

"Nah," River remarks, "I wasn't aiming for your head. Besides, you're a Winchester, your header is harder than granite."

Dean apparently considers the validity of the statement and figures that River is right. He ignores River and turns his attention to Jamie, "So what's on the agenda today?"

Jamie sits up and groans as his ass meets the bed full on. Ass to bed contact is never good after Gramps decides to light your butt on fire. Even ten hours later it still smarts.

"Whatever Gramps wants. He's pretty evil and the fact that it is 0730 and we are still in bed probably has more to do with the fact that he's exhausted from the hunt rather than him cutting us a break." Jamie feels a little bad then. His grandfather came home from a hunt of baby eating monsters only to have to wallop his own set of monsters. The man should have been able to get a hot shower and hit the rack, instead, he spent his night doling out one-armed lessons in Winchester consequences.

Jamie thinks a minute. "Okay guys. Up and at 'em. Let's clean the house before Gramps wakes up, it will put him in a better mood and besides, we are gonna have to do it anyway. Maybe he will take it easier on us the rest of the day? Maybe not…but we might as well do it and get it over."

River groans from his side of the bed, but he's moving already.

Dean just pulls the covers over his head. "Guys, my Dad is gonna give us grief no matter what. Why wake our sorry ass up so early to fucking clean? We are gonna have to do it anyway. Another hour of sleep would be perfec…OWE!" Dean yelps as River reaches over and swats him one.

"Fuck you, River."

"You too, and the horse you rode in on. Get your ass outa bed before I drag it out, beat it some more and make you clean the fucking bathroom with your tongue."

Dean grimaces, "Dude, power play much?"

River cocks a brow at his uncle. "Call it what you want. You've got twenty seconds before I start smacking."

Dean sighs but rolls out of bed and then makes a quick run for the head, jumping over his own bed to beat River in.

River turns to Jamie, "Your dad is a dick."

Jamie doesn't know what to say. If the shoe fits.

XXX

The clean up is unremarkable. River doesn't make good with the threat of making Dean lick the bathroom clean, but then Dean does move his ass when he is told. Still, there is a tension between River and Dean that Jamie feels but doesn't quite get. Well, in some ways he does. River has actually spanked Dean. That in itself has got to piss his father off. Plus River is well, River. River can be a snot. He's always had snot potential but he shows it a lot less often now than when he first moved in here. Now that Dean is low man on the totem pole, River seems to enjoy being the not so new Winchester.

What River fails to realize is that Dean will grow up. He will, of that, Jamie is certain, and while his father is hardly a vindictive man, he could make River's life a little miserable – even if just for a while.

Trash duty.

Mucking stalls.

Cleaning the chicken coop.

River has always hated the damn chickens, far worse than anything else. The chickens hate him too. River has a permanent scar from Rooster Cogburn. Rooster is a well, a ROOSTER and he doesn't like anyone. But he loathes River. A deep gouge along River's right thumb taught him pretty early to leave the nasty old bird alone. Sam had almost turned Rooster into rooster stew that night and would have too, except that Dean had calmed his younger brother down. "Sammy, it was a fucking rooster – not a demon!"

Sam had begged to differ, it was always possible a rooster could get possessed by a demon. There had to be lore somewhere. Dad had stated that Rooster was just protecting his flock, like any good Winchester would. Besides, with Rooster on guard there was no chance of any chicken being carted off by any fox. Rooster was too damn mean to allow a fox into his girls. A coyote might stand a chance against him, but none had so far. Even the cat, Godzilla avoided the old bird.

Rooster 150. Wildlife looking for a chicken dinner. 0.

Jamie thought a moment on what his grown up father might do. He'd never say it was retribution and he might be far too grown up to do it, but Jamie wouldn't put it past him either. Dean Winchester has been known to pull a prank or two, or in this case, create a little Winchester trouble for one of the boys.

Right now though, River is just mad enough with Dean to be poking him a bit. Smart remarks. Casual put downs. It's stupid, because if River and Dean get into a tussle while they are still on Gramps shit list well, it would not go well for either of them.

And all three of them are still on his list. Of that, Jamie is certain. Gramps wakes up at ten. He's rested but obviously still unhappy with the boys. He is happy the house is stowed away. He is also happy the coffee is on. And Jamie made sure there were biscuits on the table. Pop N Fresh biscuits true, but biscuits just the same. Gramps settles on the kitchen chair with a contented sound. Slathers on butter and then glares at Jamie. As if Jamie is going to call him on his cholesterol laden trip into a heart attack. Nope. Gramps' cardiovascular health is all on him today.

Dean has decided to mow the lawn. Completely unbidden and without coercion. River is at the barn mucking stalls, again on his own. They can't fight if they aren't together and Jamie decides to sit down and talk to Gramps. Feel the man out. See what the future holds for the boys.

"So, Gramps. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm being handled. I hear the damn lawn mower going. The house looks great , Dean is no where to be found and there is real butter, not margarine on the table."

Jamie blushes, "Not handled, just being catered to a bit. I mean, long hunt, baby killing monster, it couldn't have been good."

"Neither was coming home to a post teenage party, my adult son now a twelve-year old and Jeff Banner in the process of lighting your ass up."

"No, sir. I guess not." Jamie allows. The blush continues to crawl up his face. There's not much he can do about it anyway. "But Gramps, you spanked us something fierce last night." He see's his grandfather start arch a brow in his direction, "Not that we didn't deserve it. We so deserved it. I mean, unsupervised party and alcohol and the cops being called? Definitely deserved it. Beat down worth offenses individually and together? Well, I got it. Really. Still, it's a new day right? The house is still standing. And clean. Really clean. Dean is mowing the lawn, River taking care of the horses and…"

"You trying to talk me out of more punishments." Gramps adds helpfully.

Jamie takes a deep breath, "Not really, I just. I just want to know where we stand. How much trouble we are in and what we can do to make it right. It's not just me, Gramps. River and Dean are in the same boat- I'm just the Winchester spokes person. We know we were wrong and we just want to fix it somehow."

Gramps looks at Jamie brown eyes carefully assessing Jamie' own green ones.

"Apparently, you are starting to figure this out, Jamie. You, River and Dean. The fact that you came to me. Talked to me, admitted your transgressions and that the punishment was appropriate to the crime? Well that says a lot. I'm not saying I won't tell Sam about this. I can't tell Dean because…well, he already knows – sort of - but I'm pretty impressed with your behavior today. You boys finish up what you are doing. Make sure your regular chores are done and we'll call it even."

"But Jamie? Make no mistake about it. You do this again, and I'm gonna be doubly mad. So you three better watch your step."

Jamie grins at Gramps then steps over to his grandfather and hugs him tightly. Gramps smells of coffee and butter and Gramps.

"Thanks, Gramp. You aren't making a mistake with this. Really. "

Gramps smiles back slow and even, "I hope not kiddo. Now get out of here. Tell your cousin and father they are off the hook."

Jamie can't help but offer a small whoop as he heads out the back door.


	6. Chapter 6

WBY – TADFFTT Part 7

Jamie, River and Dean wait uncomfortably for Sam to come home. Jamie knows that Uncle Sam is the easiest going of the Trio, but that doesn't mean he won't be upset with them

His uncle could easily decide to spank them, even though Gramps has already done that. It is within his right as River's dad and Jamie's uncle. The line starts to waiver when he thinks of Dean. Does Sam have the right to spank his big brother? Jamie's not sure about that. In theory it sounds plausible, if uncomfortable.

In more ways than one, Jamie thinks.

But it's kind of creepy. All Jamie can think of is his big Dad lying across his bigger Uncle Sam's lap.

It is weird.

But weird and Winchester have met before.

"So, what are you two pansy asses worried about? This is Sammy! Sammy loves me. He isn't gonna kick my ass. And if he's not gonna kick my ass then he morally can't kick yours." Dean sounds pretty confident.

All three boys are on the large front porch of the little gray house. They have steadfastly ignored the big chairs and are opting to sit on the wide porch steps.

They are three abreast. River, Jamie and finally Dean.

Jamie offers a raised eyebrow at Dean.

"Sammy might love you, and us too, but that doesn't mean that Uncle Sam might just want to put his own personal stamp on underaged parties, and drinking."

"Awe, come on, Jamie. It was one fuc…" Dean turns quickly to make sure his father is nowhere within earshot. "…fucking party."

"True, but Uncle Sam is kind of…how should I phrase this – a prude about drinking."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, well, Uncle Sam had some kind of run in with addiction. Not alcohol mind you, but being hooked on something is being hooked on something. Apparently grown up you liked to drink quite a bit in the day, and Sam seems to have made it his personal mission to make sure that none of us become inclined to go that route. "

"Sammy?" Dean asks again.

"Yes, Sammy." River agrees. "Your big little brother doesn't like any of us drinking."

Dean mulls this over a bit, "So grown up me is a lush?"

Jamie grins softly, "Not now, Dean. I mean all the grownups have a beer or two, there's always some in the fridge. There is Jack Daniels in the den. But I don't think I've ever seen my dad drunk. But when he was younger, when you were younger," Jamie amends and then looks at Dean's boyish face, the smattering of freckles and his cherubic good looks, "God, that sounds dumb as shit." Jamie smiles again, "Older/younger you? Well, whatever, my Dad admitted he spent time than he should've in the bottom of a bottle."

Dean seems to take that at face value. As if alcohol and him seem about right, "Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, "he muses, "My dad has been known to stagger home once in a while."

River's brows arch up into his shaggy blonde hair, "GRAMPS?"

"Hell yeah, River." Then Dean backs off a bit, "Well, not all the time mind you, and usually he has his reasons but…" Dean looks a little uncomfortable with the way the conversation is going now. He feels okay discussing his possible upcoming ass kicking but portraying his dad in a poor light gives him some pause.

"I mean, my dad has been through a lot and sometimes, well sometimes it gets to a guy."

Now it is Jamie's turn to look shocked, "Gramps? Something got to Gramps?"

Dean stands, brushes his hands down his jeans, "Shut up. I don't want to talk about it."

River looks up at Dean and narrows his eyes, "Hits a little close to home huh?"

Dean glowers at River, "I said shut up. If you don't want a knuckle sandwich you will keep your smart ass comments to yourself."

"Whooooo, I'm scared of Dean Winchester and his scrawny fist. And his narrow little ass, which, by the way, I have personally spanked." River taunts.

Dean dives on him and quick as a flash they go from companionable talking to a free for all on the front porch.

Cooper starts barking hysterically, and where he came from Jamie has no idea. Except that Cooper can't tolerate his boys fighting and he wants to make sure that everyone knows it.

Of course, Cooper's racket has the desired effect and Gramps is out on the front porch in a minute.

"BOYS!" He barks. The man doesn't even have to physically step into the fight. His voice says it all.

The three boys stop in mid fight. Dean is trying to choke River and River has his hands curled around Dean's arms. Jamie is trying to pull them both apart but apparently he doesn't have a quarter of the impact that his grandfather seemed to managed to impart in one short word.

"Break it up." Gramps says firmly, arms crossed and glaring in their direction.

They do.

"What is all this about?" Gramps questions.

"Nothin'", Dean replies first and then he pins a look at Jamie and River, daring them to answer Gramps' question.

"Nothin?" Gramps parrots.

Jamie sighs, "Yes, sir."

"Doesn't seem like nothin'. " He really doesn't need to describe the most recent attempt of River and Dean trying to kill each other.

Gramps then levels a look at Jamie, "Do you really think I'm gonna buy that?"

Jamie sighs again, weighing his options. Dean or Gramps?

"Sorry, Dean." Jamie offers apologetically.

Dean goes for Jamie now but he's captured neatly by Gramps.

"Stand down, Dean." Gramps shakes Dean once, like a terrier with a rat and Dean acquiesces, although he still glares hard at Jamie.

"Dean is a little miffed about Sam's possible reaction to us and drinking." Jamie offers.

"I am not!" Dean counters, suddenly seeming all of his twelve years old.

"That's right." River concurs. "The little twerp doesn't seem to care about Dad lighting our butts up, he's mad because you might have had a problem drinking when he was a kid. Apparently, Dean can't stand to have anyone say anything bad about his daddy."

Once again Dean dives at River and it's a close thing that he doesn't make it. Maybe Gramps is a little more relaxed than he normally is, or maybe Dean is a little madder. Whatever the case, Dean almost reaches his target before his father cleans and jerks him back to his side.

"Dean!" He snaps sharply and Dean settles, takes a step closer to his father. If Jamie didn't know any better, he'd swear that Dean is trying to _protect Gramps._

His grandfather seems to quiet himself, breathes deeply and then points to the steps. It's a not so kindly offer to sit and the boys reluctantly sit down. Gramps sits down next to them, a step lower, lets his arms dangle loosely between his knees. He looks off over the side pasture where the horses are grazing contentedly.

There is quiet then, as Gramps gathers his thoughts.

"Boys, I've never pretended to be the perfect dad."

Dean grumbles next to him, "Dad, you don't need to explain yourself to these dicks."

Gramps speaks low, "Language, Dean. That's my grandsons you are talking about." Even though Gramps doesn't really sound mad, per say, Dean obviously knows he means business.

"Yes, sir." Dean says just as low.

"And yeah, maybe I do need to explain myself to them. If not, maybe to you." Gramps doesn't look at any of the boys but continues to allow his gaze to wander to the horses. He doesn't look embarrassed though, and Jamie thinks the avoidance of eye-to-eye contact is more for Dean's benefit than his own.

"I wasn't always the best Dad to you and Sammy, " Gramps holds up a hand toward Dean stopping the verbal tirade before it even gets started, "I wasn't always there for you and I was obsessed with finding the thing that killed your mom. I wasn't all wrong about that. Killing bad stuff just made you and your brother safer, one less thing to go after you, but sometimes the end doesn't justify the means. It might have in this case but I don't know. I think about it some times. Which is why I'm determined to make things better for River and Jamie. Why _you_ are determined to make them better. I think we've succeeded. Jamie and River are both normal kids. They go to school, they play sports, they live here. _And_ they hunt, they both are on their way to the family business. I'm not so sure that I like that but I think the key is we are not pushing them into anything. If River and Jamie decide not to hunt as adults? More power to them. As long as they know how to protect themselves I'm cool with it. But that's key. They _will_ know how to protect themselves and that's why we train."

Gramps lets that sink in a minute.

"In terms of me drinking too much when you were growing up, Dean?" Gramps looks over at Dean affectionately. "I probably did sometimes. Hell, I know I did sometimes. But boys, you have to understand. I didn't know what was going on, it was me and two small boys fighting against something that no one should ever have to fight against. Once in a while, I found some comfort in a bottle. That's an excuse and a piss poor one at that, but that's what happened. Truth is, I wish someone would've kicked my ass once in a while about that but I was an ornery sonofabitch. Bobby would call me on it sometimes but a fight would have probably ended poorly for him. And Bobby and I haven't always been as close as we are now. The one person who could've smacked me around was Jim and he was always trying to take the high road. I suppose he figured my drinking sometimes was the price we sometimes paid. Truthfully, in terms of prices, it was less expensive than some of the other things I had to pay for." Gramps speaks the last part a bit softer. He stops a minute and then continues on, "I do remember once though, when he walloped the shit outa me." Gramps speaks soft and low, voice fondly remembering his old friend.

"You?" Jamie asks suddenly, "Pastor Jim beat you up?"

Gramps smiles, "Well, beat up isn't exactly what happened. He uh," Gramps drops his head and studies his shoes, "he kind of spanked me."

"SPANKED YOU!" Dean almost breaks his neck with the force of whipping his head op to meet his father's.

"Yes, Dean. He spanked me. With his belt, bare assed in his kitchen."

"Duddde. " River is in awe. "How? When? Why?"

Gramps laughs low, "Exactly the way I do you. When I was being a moron. And the reason why was because I walked out on Mary."

"You left mom?" Dean asks incredulous.

"Yeah, unfortunately. You were pretty little, Dean and Sammy was a baby and well, we had a fight and I left. All full of piss and vinegar and righteous stupidity. I left, or maybe I was thrown out, but the point was, I walked out on your mom and I walked away from vows that Jim had been there to officiate over. I hallooed it over to his place, thinking I'd get some sympathy from him or at least a shot of whiskey. Instead he bent me over his kitchen table and tore me a new one."

"You let Pastor Jim SPANK YOU?" River asks, his voice just as awestruck as his uncle's.

"Not so sure _let_ is the word to use, I didn't have much a choice. I suppose I could have stopped him, maybe started a fistfight with him but Jim was the Divisional Boxing Champ in the Corp so I would have had quite a work out. Besides, it was_ Jim_ and if he figured I needed my ass beat, I guess I couldn't fault him on the reasoning. The man was my best friend." Gramps eyes crinkle with the recollection.

"I think that's something you boys have to remember." Gramps continues, "Only the people who really love you, care enough to discipline you when you deserve it. That's what loving somebody is all about. Which is why, I'm not so sure Sammy isn't going to want a piece of you boys when he comes back."

"Awe Gramps, why'd you have to bring that up?" River asks, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Well, if we are talking about me getting my ass beat then we should talk about you boys getting your ass beat. Turn about is fair play and all of that."

"Point taken, " Jamie agrees.

"Still, maybe you can, you know…let Dad know that you really whooped up on us pretty hard. Maybe we can even go with the Double Jeopardy defense?" River asks.

"Maybe." Gramps nods. "Sammy would probably go for the Double Jeopardy thing." "In any case, whatever Sammy does or doesn't do. You boys need to own it okay? Just like I had to own it with Jim. You're the ones who got yourselves into this mess." Gramps stands, rolls his shoulders and heads into the house.

"Dinner's in twenty, boys. Don't be late."

All three boys nod and then settle quietly on the porch, each absorbed in his own thoughts.

Jamie is the first one to break the silence, "Well, Gramps is making Uncle Sam's favorite, Tex Mex Turkey Chili with cornbread and a fresh green salad. That should help."

He sure hopes he is right.

tbc


End file.
